SASUHINA: NUESTRO RETO MAS GRANDE
by NEKO AISAKA
Summary: SASUKE Y HINATA DESIDEN PORFIN CASARSE Y SER FELISES Y ESA FELICIDAD AUMENTA AL ENTERARSE Q SERAN PADRES PERO NO SABEN LOS RIESGOS QUE CORRE SU HIJO AL SER LA MESCLA DE LOS 2 OJOS MAS PODEROSOS DEL MUNDO Y CAUSANTE DE LA PROCXIMA GUERRA ENTRE LAS NACIONES
1. Chapter 1

**OLA! ESTOY AQUÍ CON UNA HISTORIA NUEVA AUNQUE NISIQUIERA E TERMINADO LA ANTERIOR EN LA CUAL SOLO ME QUEDDE EN EL CAP UNO Y ME DESEPCIONE X UNA CRITICA AUNQUE OVIAMENTYE ESO NO ME VA A DETENR Y LA CONTINUARE PERO NO ME SENTIA INSPIRADA Y LA IDEA DE ESTE FANIC ME CRUZO LA MENTE Y AHORA NO PUEDO SACARLA DE MI CABEZA ASI QUE AQUÍ EL CAP 1 n_n y para que tengan una idea de que se va a tratar aquí tienen mas o menos la idea central de la historia :**

**Que pasa cuando los dos herederos de los dos clanes mas poderosos del mundo se unen en matrimonio y de le sale un fruto. Que al ser la combinación de los dos ojos mas deseados podría estar en peligro de caer en las manos equivocadas y ocasionar la próxima guerra entre las naciones, estando a si no solo la vida de el y su madre en juego sino la de sus seres queridos aun estando en la panza de su madre. ¿Cómo superarían estas dificultades nuestra pareja favorita? **

**Los personajes de naruto no son míos son de su respectivo autor **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NUESTRO RETO MÁS GRANDE.**

**CAP 1.- un gran evento **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No podía dejar de mirarla, si lo hacia se arruinaría el momento, lo único que quería hacer era observarla, admirarla todo lo que le fuera posible. Estaba tan contento, solo verla e esa cama dormida alado suyo le sacaba una sonrisa y es que la amaba tanto.

Al principio le costo admitirlo, y es que el es un hombre muy orgulloso y no se permitía sentir ese tipo de cursilerías no desde los 5 años pero ella lo cambió todo. Sus claros ojos luna, su hermosa y delicada figura y su calida y angelical sonrisa que podría enloquecer a cualquier hombre, todo en ella era simplemente perfecto.

Esa mujer que le robaba el aliento, que lo hacia sentir raro, que lo había ayudado a limpiar su nombre, que lo cambio por completo, aquella que lucho por el, que se enfrento a su clan entero para quedarse juntos y hasta rompió su compromiso con uno de los Kages, para ahora ser la prometida de el, de el que naden imaginaria el desalmado, el ruin y sobre todo traidor uchija sasuke

Ella se encontraba en un profundo sueño que no se le hacia gusto interrumpir pero era necesario ya que tenían muchos asuntos que arreglar a si que se acerco a su oído y empezó a halarle solo logrando unos quejidos y un leve movimiento por parte de ella.

-hinata… Vamos levántate ya no tenemos todo el día- dijo el ojinegro ya algo fastidiado- andando hyuga no me hagas tirarte de la cama-

-sa..Sasuke- digo ella abriendo lentamente los ojos y acomodándose en la cama-¿Q..Que horas son?

-las 10 de la mañana –dijo el mientras se rascaba la cabeza-por cierto hablo ino dijo que te esperaba en su casa por la noche para hacer los preparativos de tu fiesta. Hump. Aunque obviamente no me quiso decir lo que planea hacer, de todos modos ya le Alberti que ni se le ocurriera alguna tontería-"como llevar a algún bailarín por que dejo viudo a shikamaru "- pensó para si el menor de los uchijas

Ella se sonrojo de golpe ante sus palabras por que pensándolo bien y conociendo a su amiga esa despedida de soltera que le planeaba hacer podría terminar en un completo desastre. Ella no quería pero después de las insistencias de sus amigas de que no se podía casar si no la tenia la terminaron convenciéndola.

-celoso sasuke- pregunto ella divertida. Lo que amaba de estar con el es que podía ser ella misma sin sentir vergüenza

-hump. Claro que no- dijo apareciendo un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro haciendo que lo desviara para luego volver a ver hacia ella con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba - además por que debería tenerlos después de todo conociendo a los chicos ellos me llevaran una hermosa bailarina-

Logrando a si que la hyuga hiciera un puchero y se levantara de la cama. Dejando ver a si su figura que solo era cubierta por una gran camiseta negra de mangas largas color gris que apenas y cubría lo necesario

-bueno espero que tu bailarina sepa cocinar-digo ella acomodándose el pelo para luego voltear a verlo-por que ni pienses que te haré el desayuno- termino a si de hablar para dirigirse a la cocina

-detente hyuga-ella volteo aun enojada

-¿por?

El la miro de arriaba a bajo- traes mi camisa puesta -para luego poner su típica sonrisa logrando otro sonrojo por parte de ella

-tienes otras

-pero esa es mi favorita

-pues que pena

-pena te debería de dar por ponerte mis cosas yo no voy de aquí para aya con tu chaqueta puesta ¿o si?

-no por que no quieres, eres libre de hacerlo cuando quieras. Además tu mismo fuiste el que me la prestaste anoche no veo cual es el problema

-que no me quieres dar mi desayuno

-no lo mereces

-tu comenzaste con eso yo solo me defendí. Hump empecemos de nuevo te párese. Dijo rendido el uchija

- desacuerdo

-buenos días amor

-Buenos días

-¿me devuelves mi camisa?

-te la daría pero no tengo ropa en esta casa recuerda que anoche rompiste mi vestido

-fue un accidente. Tú tienes la culpa por atravesarte cuando estaba entrenando

-no tu la tienes por insistir en que me quedara en ves de ir con ino y temari a pasear

-hump. Por que no me gusta para nada esa subaku no se que no lo agrado para nada

Ella se acerca y se sienta en la cama quedando muy cerca de el, poniendo recargando brazos en la cama he inclinándose un poco hacia su dirección

-no digas tonterías sasuke claro que no le caes mal solo mmm solo…

-solo que te quería como cuñada. Y de seguro quiere que regreses con su hermano –dijo malhumorado el uchija si ya era malo que su novia ya aya estado comprometida, además era mejor amiga de la hermana de su ex

Pero en cambio esta vez la hyuga no reacciono con un sonrojo de su parte sino con una suave negación

-temari entiende que lo de gaara y yo se acabo hace mucho tiempo no intentaría cambarme de opinión, además ella cree que eres una buena persona solo que es muy orgullosa para admitirlo- La hyuga sonrió ante lo ultimo y es que en ese aspecto era muy parecida a sasuke

-bueno eso espero después de todo no quiero llevarme mal con la mejor amiga de mi **esposa- **esa ultima palabra hico que la hyuga se pusiera totalmente roja que parecía estar tirando vapor por los oídos

-es..Esposa- el uchija tamben se sonrojo aunque claro no al nivel de ella pero si notablemente al darse cuenta de sus palabras. Quedándose los dos callados por unos segundos

-bu..bueno que ¿quieres desayunar?- dijo ella tratando de cambar el tema y es que el nunca había mencionado esa palabra ni siquiera el día que le pidió matrimonio y no estaba acostumbrada a esta

-¿me darás el desayuno?

-bueno tu dijiste que empezáramos de nuevo ¿no?

-En ese caso…-se acerco mas a ella y empezó a besarle el cuello haciendo que la hyuga se sonrojara - quiero algo dulce

Para luego inclinarse más logrando que ella se acostara y empezando a besarla en la boca siendo correspondido por ella

-sa..sasuke debemos alistarnos para ir con kakashi-sensei- dijo alegándolo un poco con los brazos para luego ser sujetados y puestos en la cama por el uchija para seguir con su labor

-mmm sabes que el siempre llega tarde y quedamos de verlo a las 12 de seguro llegara una después, además este es el ultimo día que te voy a ver antes de la boda y quiero disfrutarlo-dijo sensualmente robándole unos besos a la hyuga

-pe...pero si llega antes q..que le diremos-pudo apenas pronunciar aun resistiéndose a los encantos del portador del sharingan

-ya te dije que no lo ara conozco muy bien a mi sensei

-bueno pero solo media hora luego nos alistaremos

-solo eso necesito

Los besos fueron aumentando para luego escucharse unos sonidos en la puerta y el grito de una voz muy familiar para ambos

-¡teme! ¡Ábreme es una emergencia!

Los golpes eran muy fuertes y ruidosos que hicieron que la hyuga se parara y fuera a buscar algo con que cubrirse mientras el uchija iba malhumorado a abrirle la puerta a su amigo mientras murmuraba cosas como _maldito dobe me las pagara _o_ espero que sea algo realmente serio por que si no. _Para luego abrir la puerta para dejar ver una cabellera rubia que entraba a toda velocidad a la casa mientras parecía estar buscando algo

-que quieres dobe- pregunto secamente el uchija al ver a que su amigo revisaba su casa

-sasuke rápido dime donde esta- dijo el rubio algo desesperado

-¿Qué?

-hinata. me dijo neji que no estaba en la mansión hyuga debe estar aquí

-Y se puede saber para que la nenecitas con tanta urgencia

Y en eso salio una mujer del baño con una gran bata azul cubriéndole el cuerpo. Y al ser vista por el rubio fue corriendo a dirección a ella y la tomo ambas manos haciendo que la hyuga se sonrojara y el uchija se pusiera celoso

-hinata-chan por favor ayúdame te lo suplico

Y en ese momento entro a la casa una mujer de cómo unos 23 años de ojos color cielo de cabellera castaña hasta los hombros con un una blusa azul marino de mangas cortas, y pantalones ninja, que parecía estar muy enojada

-¡naruto!- hablo la mujer sacándole un grito al rubio haciendo que se escondiera detrás de la ojiluna

-A..Akane-chan yo, yo puedo explicarlo si tu me dejas so..solo solo ¡no me golpes te lo suplico!- digo desesperado el ojiazul aun detrás de la hyuga

-con que la volviste hacer enojar he dobe debí imaginarlo- dijo el uchija cerrando la puerta

-akane-chan que sucede por que perseguías a naruto-kun- tomando esta vez la palabra la hyuga que se encontraba confundida aunque ya era normal ver a esos dos peleando. Desde el día que akane se mudo a la aldea para abrir un restaurante al cual naruto iba todos los días ella le dio un golpe en la cara por haberle titado por accidente el ramen

-que este baka estaba coqueteando con sus fans- digo la mujer cubierta con una aura negra con la cual naruto se sentía muy pequeño

-no es cierto ¡te lo juro! Solo que ya sabes como son las chicas con migo desde que me hice hokage y..y ellas se me insinúan yo solo quería alegarlas ¡de veras¡

-si como no abre explicarme como es que sasuke-kun también esta rodeado de fans y el siempre las alega

-po..por que el teme es un desalmado sabes que yo no podría ser tan frió

-hump. -_-

-si pero al menos diles algo no dejes que te abrasen

-¡pero yo no quería! Ellas se lanzaron sobre mi hinata-chan dile algo

-yo..yo no se que decir si naruto-kun dice que el no hico nada malo yo le creo, además deberías confiar mas en el no crees akane-chan

-Ves debes de confiar en mí

-hump. Tal vez tengas razón hinata-dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos- pero que no vuelva a ocurrir entendido

-¡hai!. Gracias hinata-chan tu siempre me ayudas n_n

-no..no fue nada naruto-kun- dijo dándole una gran sonrisa al rubio la cual correspondió

-a por cierto hinata no me has dicho que platillos quieres que prepare para la boda- hablo esta ves la castaña poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

-cierto lo había olvidado por completo tenia que ir al restaurante en una hora antes de ir con kakashi-sensei

-no te preocupes todavía hay tiempo solo cámbiate y nos vamos

-etto…pues yo..yo no tengo ropa aquí

-he por que no se supone que te mudaras aquí no

-si pe..pero todavía no traigo mis cosas y le vestido que traía ayer se me rompió cuando llegue sasuke estaba entrenando y por accidente lo rasgo con un kunai

-ahora admites que si fue un accidente

-bueno lo fue ¿no?-digo la hyuga sacándole una sonrisa al uchija

-ha ya se hinata iré por un poco de ropa y te la traeré si .acabo mi casa no esta muy lejos de aquí

-esta bien

Akane se fue por la ropa mientras la hyuga fue a preparar el desayuno dejando solos en la sala a naruto y a sasuke

-oye teme por cierto me dijo kakashi-sensei que no podría venir a su reunión por que saldría en una misión

-genial ahora tendremos que retrasar el arreglo de la mansión todo por que kakashi tenia las herramientas

- y no te las podía prestar simplemente la llave de su casa para que fueras por ellas

-no dijo que tenia otras cosas hay que no podría ver

- mmm-naruto puso una mano en su barbilla y entre cerro los ojos de forma pensativa- ¡ya se! Quizás tenia fotos de el sin mascara y no quería que las vieras

-tal ves-respondió el uchija si mucho interés mientras observaba a la hyuga desde la puerta hacia la cocina. Paresia muy feliz mientras cocinaba una verdadera ama de casa como esperaba. Sacándole una inevitable sonrisa al uchija al imaginar que de ahora en adelante a si lo seria se convertiría en ama y señora de la residencia uchija

-solo faltan dos días he estas nervioso-dijo el rubio trayendo de vuelta al pelinegro

-no, lo único que me preocupa es que arruines la ceremonia

-yo pero si no are nada malo solo seré el padrino no podría arruinar nada. Además di que solo soy eso se suponía que yo debería ser el encargado de la sermona es mi deber como hokage de esta aldea pero tu elegiste a la vieja

-por que no confió en ti de seguro terminarías casándome con la dama de honor por error

-¡Ho por favor eso solo me a pasado una ves! Y ya dije que fue un accidente, además al final si lo pude solucionar

-después de un mes y una tremenda golpiza departe de los novios

-pero descuida yo nunca le haría algo tan ruin a temari como hacerla tu esposa-sonrió el rubio para luego recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su amigo

-idiota

-que dijiste estupido - ambos ya se encontraban frente a frente

-hey cálmense los dos.- dijo akane la cual acababa de entrar llamando la atención de ambos

-es que el teme es un fastidioso no se como hinata-chan te aguanta

- no de la misma manera en que akane te tiene que soportar a ti-ambos estaban de nuevo de frente dispuestos a comenzar otra pelea

-silencio los dos, ambos son igual de molestos

-chicos ya esta el desayuno-dijo hinata saliendo de la cocina con una cuchara en la mano- Ho akane-chan ya regresaste

-hai y traigo la ropa para que te cambies

-esta bien por que no desayunas con ellos mientras yo me cambio te parece

-deacuerdo -dijo la castaña para luego entregarle la ropa ala hyuga y sentarse en le comedor donde ya estaba servido el desayuno

Los tres comenzaron a comer cuando salio la hyuga del baño con una blusa azul marino sin mangas y a bajo de esta una camisa ninja, unos pescadores negros y unas sandalias del mismo color. Que luego de ser vista por el uchija se sonrojo y es que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de ropa, a ella siempre le había gustado ser un poco más conservadora con su vestimenta ya que no le gustaba llamar la atención, aunque ahora usaba ropa mas "descubierta" a comparación a la que usaba a los 16 ya que ya no acostumbraba usar esa chamarra holgada que usaba antes sino una mas pegada al cuerpo.

Después de desayunar los cuatro salieron de los terrenos uchija para ir al restaurante de akane. Ella lo había abierto hace mas de cuatro años cuando se mudo de la aldea del trueno, y hay fue donde conoció a naruto ya que el se la pasaba seguido en ese lugar por que según las palabras del propio rubio el ramen que preparaba akane era mil beses mejor que el de ichiraku y después de superar a sakura decidió invitarla a salir, aunque al principio a ella le desagradaba naruto con el tiempo se fue enamorando de el y después de dos años de noviazgo se casaron y ahora eran muy felices juntos.

Al llegar al restaurante comenzaron a probar los diferentes platillos que akane había preparado y luego de media hora de meditación escogieron todos los platillos que iban a dar en su boda

-sasuke no crees que sea mucho

-con invitados como naruto yo digo que apenas nos alcanzara

-¡hey! –reclamo el rubio

-pero son los platillos mas caros y ya has comprado mucho, no quiero hacerte gastar demasiado-dijo la ojos claros cabizbaja sabia que si prometido había comprado cosas muy caras para la sermona sin contar las invitaciones, el pastel, los meseros, la mantelería entre muchas otras cosas. No quería ser una de esas novias que despilfarran todo el dinero de su esposo solo por la boda. Ella seria feliz si sin importar el tamaño de la ceremonia, con estar juntos le bastaba

-no te preocupes hinata si compro todo esto es por que lo merecemos he estado muy feliz con tigo estos años y hemos sufrido mucho en especial tu- tomo la barbilla de su amada para que lo viera a laso ojos-merecemos todo esto hinata…tu lo mereces- dijo sinceramente el uchija mientras le daba una linda sonrisa que cautivo a la peliazul-además no pienso dar ramen como en la boda de naruto

-¡hey!- esta ves gritaron sus dos acompañantes haciendo reír a la hyuga, mientras los dos ojiazules le reclamaban al uchija diciendo que tenia contra el ramen o cosas por el estilo

Después de una leve discusión sobre el ramen la pareja salio sin compaña ya que akane tenía que atender el restaurante y naruto tenia que hacer sus deberes como hokage de la aldea. Ambos caminaban callados uno al lado del otro, lo increíble de su relación es que podían pasar horas callados mas no era incomodo, era como su burbuja de paz y tranquilidad en donde solo existían los dos..

-a que hora te iras- pregunto el uchija rompiendo el silesio

-como a las ocho- dijo alo sonrojada

-faltan solo tres horas. Tendré que hacer solo la mudanza

- si eso parece

-¿que ocurre?

-nada solo…es que estoy nerviosa siempre que todo va maravilloso entre nosotros dos algo malo pasa – el uchija detuvo su andar y tomo la mano de la chica

-eso no volverá a ocurrir siempre estaremos juntos hinata- dijo muy serio el uchija causándole un sonrojo a la ojiluna

-sasuke…hai- sonrió ampliamente mientras asentía con la cabeza. Para luego abrir los ojos y quedarse cautivada por esas perlas negras que la hacia sentirse protegida acercándose lentamente con un ligero sonrojo, no importaba si lo había besado ya mas de mil beses siempre tomaba ese color como si fuera el primero. Al estar a centímetros de su labio el uchija topo sus frentes y sonrió de medio lado. Cosa que molesto a la ojiperla por que esa sonrisa siempre significaba que se burlaría de ella – sabes me gusta tu nueva ropa deberías vestirte a si para mi todos los días-y de un segundo a oro la hyuga paso de un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas a un rojo intenso que cubría toda su cara y orejas, pero luego de recuperar su tono normal la hyuga sonrío ya que al pasar tanto tiempo con el uchija ya empezaba a parecerse un poco a el y intento emparejar las cosas

-bueno tendrás que esperarte a la luna de miel por que ses día me arreglare muy bien para ti- dijo en un tono cautivador haciendo que el pelinegro se sonrojara no tanto como ella pero casi la alcanzaba haciendo que hinata sonriera victoriosa quería tomarle una foto, no todos los días se podía ver al gran sasuke uchija sonrojado menos a esos extremos

-buena jugada hyuga- dijo regresando a su tono burlón y ya sin rastros de su sonrojo

-bueno aprendí del mejor

Dijo sonriente mientras sasuke la tomaba de la cadera con una mano, y con la otra acariciaba su rostro y la acercaba más a el- si pero sigo superándote- dijo finalmente para luego unir sus labios en un profundo beso que parecía no tener fin , hasta que ambos se separaron lentamente y seguían su caminar pero ahora entrelazados por las manos ablando sobre cualquier tontería querían pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos ya que mañana sasuke estaría ocupado llevando las cosas de hinata de la mansión hyuga y transportarlas a la uchija, mientras ella tendría que ir con la modista para los últimos arreglos de su kimono si mencionar que seria la despedida de solteros de ambos y el día siguiente seria el mas importante, el gran día, por fin se acabarían sus problemas, serian felices, se casarían.

Ya se encontraban enfrente de la florería de los yamanaka, he afuera de ella los esperaba una mujer rubia con una gran coleta que los saludaba

-que lindo sasuke-kun la trajiste hasta aquí. De seguro sigues preocupado por la conversación que tuvimos esta mañana ya te dije que todo estará bien no pienso hacer nada malo en la fiesta

-hump. Eso espero yamanaka-dijo sasuke levemente sonrojado rascándose la cabeza

-hola ino

-¡hinata! Que emoción te casas en dos días no puedo creerlo como pasa el tiempo tan rápido pareciera que apenas ayer me entere que eras novia del amargado de sasuke-kun –dijo la rubia colocando su dedo medio en su barbilla en forma pensativa- ahora que recuero… nunca antes había visto sonreír a sasuke-kun antes de conocerte creo que le hiciste mucho bien- dijo

Ambos se sonrojaron levemente por el comentario de la florista y es que antes sasuke sonreía solo cuando se burlaba de naruto o de sus contrincantes, pero cuando empezó a tratar a la hyuga todo fue diferente ahora se le podía ver feliz

-bueno hinata creo que debemos entrar ya va a anochecer –dijo la yakamana mientras caminaba rumbo a la tienda

-hai- dijo la hyuga para luego acercarse al uchija

-creo que te veré luego

-supongo- hinata se inclino hacia delante y le dio un pequeño beso- adiós sasuke

- hasta luego- dijo para luego ver como ella caminaba rumbo a la entrada de la florería-hyuga - hablo el uchija haciendo que su novia girara la cabeza- te puedo ver mañana

-no puedo estaré ocupada

-¿haciendo que?-pregunto el uchija fingiendo sorpresa

- preparando mi boda- dijo hinata sonriendo sincera mente provocándole un sonrojo al uchija. Para luego dejarlo solo en medio de la calle

Cuando ella se fu el sonrió de medio lado y empezó tranquilo su andar rumbo a los terrenos uchija mañana seria un largo día

_-Solo dos días…en dos días nuestros problemas acabaran_

_._

_._

_._

Estaba soleado, los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaban, todo aseguraba que ese iba a ser un día esplendido. Ella se había despertado desde temprano y no por el echo de que tuviera muchas cosas que hacer (el cual si era el caso), sino por que casi no pudo dormir de los nervios ¡se casaría en 24 horas!, cosa que le estuvo dando vueltas en la cabeza toda la noche ya pronto seria la esposa de sasuke uchija. De solo pensarlo se sonrojaba a más no poder

-hinata ya despertaste- dijo la rubia entrando a la cocina sorprendida de que su amiga estuviera despierta tan temprano

-si es que no…no podía dormir y…y si no funciona ino

-entiendo debes estar muy nerviosa-dijo la yamanaka con una sonrisa- tranquila yo estaba igual cuando iba a casarme con don dormilón pero al final todo salio bien ya llevamos 3 años de casados, sabes por que… por que nos amamos y se que tu y sasuke también a si que no seas negativa quieres- dijo con un guiño y una gran sonrisa la cual fue correspondida por la hyuga

-hai

-en ese caso empecemos a alistarnos recuerda que tienes sita con la modista y yo con los arreglos de tu boda.- la oji luna asintió con la cabeza y empezaron a prepararse hoy seria un día muy ocupado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Darse una ducha, salir y entrenar_

Era lo que hacia diariamente uchija sasuke si importar las circunstancias en las que estuviera: lo había echo todos los días desde que sus padres murieron, cuando los demás niños jugaban, cundo era su cumpleaños, cuando se fue con orochimaru, cuando estaba feliz, tiste o enojado, sin importar si tenia tiempo o no, todos los días desde que tenia memoria había echo eso al despertar pero hoy…hoy se encontraba acostado en su cama recargado en respaldo, usando los brazos como almohada, vagando en sus pensamientos. Casi no había dormido anoche cosa que era normal para el joven sasuke uchija, aquel que despertaba a media noche debido a las pesadillas que lo atormentaban, pero ahora era distinto, ahora era el gran sasuke uchija el ex traidor que regreso a konhoa a limpiar su nombre y luchar por su nuevo objetivo aquel chico de 16 años que había dejado de ser perseguido por su pasado en sueños para solo ver en ellos unos hermosos ojos color perla que lo cautivaron sin esfuerzo desde ese entonces no había tenido ninguna noche de mal sueño y ahora seis años mas tarde volvía a perder el sueño por una pesadilla, pero no una donde veía como masacraban a su clan entero sino una muy diferente: _estaba al pie de la iglesia desesperado, ya debía haber llegado la novia mas ni un rastro de ella, salio a buscarla por las calles pero no la encontró y cuando regreso a la iglesia y entro en ella la pudo ver, llevaba un hermoso kimono blanco y el cabello suelto y estaba sonriendo ampliamente, al verla sonrió y empezó a caminar rumbo a el altar, mas unos pasos se escucharon detrás de el y cuando volteo a ver quien era se detuvo, era mas ni menos que sobaku no gaara quien llevaba un traje igual al suyo y caminaba rumbo a su prometida quien al verlo sonrió y le dio un calido abrazo. Sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba que su corazo se hacia pedazos y cuando iba a besarla_

_-¡aléjate de ella infeliz!- despertó _

Estaba recordando lo que había vivido con ella, todos los esfuerzos que tuvieron que hacer para estar juntos en las beses que los separaron y que lucharon por volverse a ver de los sentimientos que antes sentía y los que ahora tenia y nunca hubiera creído posible sentir , en como cambio toda su vida tan solo con ver sus ojos, esos ojos que lo atrajeron desde que los vio hace seis años, que lo condujeron de regreso a su aldea, que lo hicieron llorar el saber que eren de otro y que lo hicieron amar al amarlo y con solo imaginar esos ojos sabia perfectamente que su sueño había sido una gran estupidez por que ella era incapaz de eso, era el ser mas honesto y fiel que aya pisado la tierra.

Así que se levanto de la cama, se dio un baño con agua helada para sacarse esas malas ideas de la cabeza y se fue a entrenar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo era brillante, la tienda era enorme todo era color blanco y estaba llena de mujeres, todas buscando el vestido indicado para el momento mas importante de su vida, su boda.

En ella se encontraba un solo hombre, el ninja más perezoso y conocido por todos como "don problemático" shikamaru nara. Quien se encontraba sentado en un gran sillón blanco mientras soltaba un sonoro bostezo, lo que siempre había odiado de estar casado era tener que acompañar a su esposa a comprar ropa y es que la yakamana se tardaba siglos comprando y siempre iba de tienda en tienda arrastrándolo con ella. Aunque su esposa ya tenía el vestido para la boda de su amiga tenia que recogerlo hoy y hacerle la ultima prueba de vestido a la futura novia y como ino quería que la apoyara ya que ella le había sugerido a la ojiluna que se comprara un vestido de novia extravagante (según el), como el que se puso ella en su boda fue ignorada su sugerencia ya que la hyuga escogió un censillo kimono y ella quería que le dijera a su amiga que le hiciera caso o que le dijera que se veía muy bien para que tomara mas confianza cosa que a el le parecía imposible ya que la hyuga era la chica mas nerviosa que había visto .

Luego de una larga espera salio su esposa acompañada de la hyuga, la primera llevaba un hermoso vestido turquesa sin mangas que le llegaba 2 dedos arriba de la rodilla, mientras que hinata llevaba su típico traje ninja una camisa ninja cubierta por una mini chaqueta ajustada de mangas cortas color lila y unos pantalones ninja

-que paso creí que tú también te probarías el vestido hinata-dijo el nara viendo a la ojiperla

-si lo hizo solo que le dije que para que tuviera mas suerte para la boda el vestido no debía ser visto por los hombres antes de la boda-contesto la rubia recibiendo una mueca por parte de su esposo

-se supone que no la debe ver el novio no los invitados, y en ese caso entonces por que me trajiste

-para que me dijeras como se veía mi vestido- hablo la yakamana sonriente sacándole una gotita de sudor a su esposo

-que problemática eres mujer

-hay no te enojes shikamaru de todos modos tenias que venir por tu traje

-chicos…-hablo una débil voz atrayendo la atención de ambos-creo que ya debo irme todavía tengo que ver a mi padre

-claro hinata no te preocupes nos vemos a las ocho en tu fiesta si

-hai, no te preocupes llegare a tiempo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡cuidado teme!- grito el rubio hiperactivo quien acababa de ser golpeado con un montón de maletas al colocarlas encima de el

-no te quejes dobe tu fuiste quien se ofreció a ayudarme con las cosas de hinata- dijo el uchija mientras tomaba unas maletas y comenzaban su caminata hacia los terrenos uchija

-si pero no creí que fuera tanto, nunca pensé que hinata tuviera tantas cosas digo es que es muy sencilla

-hump. Si pero son cosas que le dieron esos hyuga y dijo que los quería llevar con ella para no ser descortés

-solo por cortesía wow yo ya quisiera tener tantas cosas como ella

-si pero no debería llevarlas además, siempre tendrá todo lo que quiera viviendo con migo no las nenecita

-he si como no si ni siquiera quieres invitar el ramen cuando vamos a ichiraku

-que no invito pero si siempre sales corriendo y termino pagando yo

-pero eso te pasa por amargado en verdad no se como es que hinata se va a casar con tigo, nunca me imagine que saldrían juntos, porque mírate eres aburrido, amargado y frió y hinata es linda, dulce y tierna son totalmente opuestos. Sin mencionar que no la mereces digo es que es totalmente hermosa

El uchija paro su caminar y volteo a ver al rubio como si lo quisiera acecinar-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto el pelinegro de forma siniestra que paralizo al rubio

-v..ves a..además eres demasiado celoso teme sabes que lo digo solo como observador hinata es mi mejor amiga

-observador he-parecía que en cualquier momento el uchija se la iba a aventar encima al rubio haciendo solo que este se aterrara aun mas

-n..no me refiero observador, observador como el sabio pervertido sino como amigo ya sabes no me lo tomes a mal hombre podemos olvidarlo

El uchija se acerco a el mientras que el rubio le rogaba piedad y le decía que era un celoso y es que siendo sinceros el uchija era mucho mas que celoso se la pasaba alejando a los hombres que se atrevieran acaso ver de manera mas que amigable a la hyuga

De repente se escucho un estruendo y un grito aterrador por parte del rubio que ahora estaba lleno de moretones

-maldito teme- dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-hump.

-oye por cierto teme la fiesta comienza a las 10, me dijo shikamaru que todos irían a excepción de sai que fue de misión

-enserio con lo bien que me cae es una lastima-dijo de modo sarcástico el uchija. Si a alguien odiaba igual o mas que al sobaku no ese era sai ya que el también era uno de los antiguos pretendientes de hinata el mas atrevido por cierto, el día que la conoció ella iba en una misión con el y no dejaba de insinuársele, además por ser una mala copia de el y ser tan entrometido.

-cierto… cambiando de tema sasuke hable con sakura-hablo desconfiado el rubio ambos ya se encontraban frente a los territorios uchija cosa que era buena ya que sabia que sasuke no le gustaba hablar cosas personales en publico menos si trataban de ella

-hablemos adentro quieres- la voz del pelinegro cambio se escuchaba mas fría y seca y es que no le gustaba hablar de ella ya que a la que algún día pudo considerar una amiga ahora le parecía alguien ruin que se había metido con lo mas importante para el su prometida. Una vez dentro de la mansión ambos dejaron las maletas en la entrada y se dirigieron hacia el comedor.

-que tienes que decirme

-sakura dice que va a volver en unos meses…dice que quiere arreglar las cosas, que quiere hablar contigo y con hinata

-yo no tengo nada que hablar con ella y hinata tampoco así que cuando te vuelvas a comunicar con ella dile que ya no insista

-quiere disculparse con tigo sasuke y con ella, dijo que ya recapacito que en verdad se arrepiente y le creo

-como puedes siquiera darle otra oportunidad a ti también te daño o que ya lo olvidaste-hablo el uchija ahora un poco exaltado

-no, no lo he hecho pero yo ya lo supere soy feliz, ahora tengo un nueva vida y ya no tengo razones para odiarla así que pude perdonarla y te sugiero que hagas lo mismo

-yo no soy como tu, ni como hinata yo no puedo perdonarle a si de fácil no por mi sino por ella

-pero tu lo acabas de decir sabes que si hinata la viera la perdonaría

-no quiero hablar de eso ya si mejor deberías ir a alistarte para ir a la entupida fiesta .

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo estaba tan arreglado lleno de adornos y luces que iluminaban aquella casa la música estaba a todo volumen y aun así se escuchaban las risas ya eran las once y media mas o menos y hace dos horas aproximadamente había comenzado la despedida de soltera de la pronto ex hyuga . Todas las invitadas estaban pasándosela de lo mejor ino y akane se encontraban discutiendo de tonterías ya bajo el efecto del alcohol, la ex hokage que se encontraba en la misma situación felicitaba a shisune por su boda mientras ella le explicaba que no iba a ser la novia, kurenai hablaba con temari quien estaba jugando con la hija de la sensei, una pequeña niña de cabello plateado y ojos rojos como la sangre. Mientras que la festejada… se encontraba fuera en el patio amaba a sus amigas pero baya que eran ruidosas y quería tener su mente lo más despejado posible mañana seria su gran día y no quería llegar a el con dolor de cabeza o resaca así que tampoco bebió no podía creerlo se casaría, de pequeña siempre imagino ese momento vestida de blanco alado de su hombre soñado, claro aunque a esa edad se imaginaba mas bien a lado de un joven rubio d ojos azules y singulares marcas en forma de bigotes en la cara, nunca ni en sus mas locos sueños imagino que terminaría con sasuke uchija pero ahora era lo que mas deseaba en el mundo estar cerca de el, poder compartir momentos con el y sobretodo ser feliz a lado de el chico que alguna vez le pareció frió y arrogante y en estos momentos era el ser mas importante para ella y sin importar lo que viniera en el camino ahora y adelante ella se quedaría hay a su lado sin importar nada lo amaría

.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**¡HOLA! ¿Qué les pareció? Creen que fue bueno o no. Por favor díganme que les pareció para saber en que estoy mal y en que bien para seguir la historia a por cierto aclarándolo de una ves akane es la esposa de naruto ya que yo soy anti NARUSAKU no pude permitirme ponerlos juntos ya que va contra mis principios aunque se que muchos sasuhinas (sino la mayoría) son narusaku y otros incluyéndome claro simplemente odian a sakura. Y por eso tuve que inventar a akane que es una restaurantera que llego a konhoa. Pero de todos modos miren el lado positivo naruto estará mas que feliz por que siempre tendrá a alguien que le prepare ramen **

**Aunque de todos modos aunque fuera narusaku no serian pareja en esta historia ya que sakura llevara un papel muy importante en el fanic aunque todavía no les puedo decir que pero eso si será crucial en la historia aunque algo mala en el principio al final verán que hasta me caria bien XD **

**BUENO GRACIAS POR VERLO! Y HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP**

**¿UN REVIEW PARA MÍ?**


	2. el mejor día del mundo

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE SU RPECTIVO AUTOR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NUESTRO RETO MÁS GRANDE**

**Cap2.-el mejor día del mundo **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo era hermoso, las bellas flores de jazmín que impregnaban todo el lugar con su majestuoso aroma, la melodiosa musica que tocaban los miembros de la orquesta y los impecables adornos que tenia aquel resplandeciente lugar lleno de flores y con una hermosa cascada, localizado a las afueras de konhoa el lugar perfecto para que se realizara el evento mas esperado por casi todo la aldea desde hace mucho tiempo

_La boda de uchiha sasuke y hyuga hinata_

Todos los invitados estaban llegando y ya todo estaba parecía listo para que la sermonea empezara, las bancas estaban colocadas, adornadas con unos bellos listones color lavanda y un gran moño, el camino hacia el altar estaba cubierto por una enorme alfombra blanca que llegaba desde unos arbustos en forma de arcos hasta el lugar que le correspondía tomar a la pareja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡donde diablos esta!- gritaba un sasuke tan histérico que cualquiera que lo viese saldría corriendo del miedo, y es que no estaba para nada de humor se suponía que debería estar mas que contento y lo estaba! Claro que lo estaba pero también irritado y esa irritación ya se estaba convirtiendo en enojo, primero no había podido dormir nada por los malditos nervios, luego tubo un problema con el banquete ya que akane se había retrasado un poco y era posible que no estuviese listo pero luego de poner a varios que le ayudaran le aseguraron que ya no habría problema, después cuando iba camino a el lugar de la ceremonia a la carreta donde iba se le callo una rueda así que se tubo que ir corriendo y mientras lo hacia su traje se desgarro con un árbol en la parte de enfrente siendo que se arruinara así que tuvo que soportar las burlas de temari y pedirle que se lo arreglara, pero al final su traje quedo como si lo hubiese cocido una niña de 5 años con todos los hilos salidos y aun algo roto y ahora para el colmo de su poca paciencia la que se encargaría de casarlo en media hora ¡todavía no llegaba! No era posible esa falta de responsabilidad ¡por dios pero si asta kakashi-sensei ya había llegado!

-cálmate teme ya llegara- dijo el rubio tratando que su amigo se tranquilara

-tks. Lo dice el que estuvo gritando histéricamente durante su boda cuando le dijeron que ya se había acabado el ramen

-he pero eso era distinto me moría de hambre y solo llevaba cuatro platos –contesto disgustado el usumaki- además recuerda que a mi boda también llego tarde pero llego vamos te aseguro que cuando menos te des cuenta la vieja ya habrá legado

-ha quien le llamas vieja naruto- dijo una escalofriante voz que hizo que el rubio se sobresaltara para luego voltear lentamente y encontrarse con la ex hokage quien era cubierta por una aura negra

-bueno por fin ha llegado- hablo el pelinegro entre un tono de enojo y alivio

-he perdón sasuke es que es que tenia una gran migraña y no me sentía bien- se disculpo la rubia con una mano en la cabeza y riendo nerviosamente al ver la mirada del pelinegro

-si como no de seguro tenia resaca- la mujer volteo a ver al rubio y le mando otra mirada de odio. Bueno tal vez se había tomado una copita o dos pero no era para tanto.

-bueno eso ya no importa… esta lista para iniciar la ceremonia- pregunto el uchiha con un leve sonrojo, por el cual la rubia sonrió sabia que sasuke no era tan desalmado como muchos creían en un principio, tal ves algo gruñón pero eso cambio cuando regreso era muy diferente, todavía recordaba cuando llego a la aldea no podía creerlo no encontraba explicación para que lo hiciera y cuando le pregunto se sorprendió muchísimo mas al ver que el se sonrojaba y le decía que tenia sus razones, al principio no la convenció mucho pero luego de descubrirlo si que la dejo con la boca abierta, saber que el gran sasuke uchiha estaba enamorado era un gran milagro ¿Cómo era que alguien pudo derrumbar la barrera de frialdad del uchiha?. Se alegraba por el pero en ese momento el no era correspondido así que también sentía lastima. Pero ahora…ahora todo era distinto el era más que correspondido y por una de las mejores o más bien la mejor chica que ella conocía y estaba más que feliz de que ahora ellos la eligieran para casarlos.

-si vamos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Donde esta el ramo!-gritaba una ino desesperada corriendo de un lado a otro

-tr..tranquilízate ino veras q..que lo encontraremos-hablo una nervosa hinata tratando de calmar a su amiga

-¡como que me tranquilice hinata por dios si tu deberías estar mas espantada que yo! ¡Tenemos que estar en la sermonea en menos de 10 minutos y todavía no salimos!- parecía que iba a explotar ya deberían estar llegando a la boda pero hubo algunos problemas con la maquillista y se les hizo tarde y ahora no encontraban el ramo por ninguna parte.

-s..si pero no conseguiremos nada desesperándonos, busquémoslo mas tranquilas

-ha no se de donde sacas tanta paciencia hinata.

Y así las dos se pusieron a buscarlo por toda la casa, hinata buscaba entre los cajones e ino debajo de la cama pero en ningún lugar aparecía el dichoso ramo haciendo desesperar también a la ojiperla, sabia que a sasuke no le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar y menos si se trataba de ese día en especial de seguro le reprocharía al verla. La hyuga suspiro ya rendida al no encontrar el objeto en cuestión. ni hablar, aunque dejaría a muchas decepcionadas no usaría su ramo, pero en el momento que iba a decirle su decisión a la yakamana una tenten apurada entro por la puerta y la hyuga no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada al verle el ramo en la mano

-tenten de donde lo sacaste- pregunto aliviada la rubia

-es les había quedado con la modista y me pidió que fuera por el y se lo trajera

-que bien que lo encontraste tenten no sabes cuanto lo buscamos- dijo hinata sonriéndole ampliamente a su amiga quien regreso la sonrisa

- ¡En ese caso vamos ya por que si no sasuke-kun nos matara por no llevarle a la novia!- grito la ojiazul para luego jalar a hinata del brazo y subir ala carreta rumbo a la ceremonia a toda prisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos estaban ya sentados y listos, solo esperando la llegada de la novia la cual para su desgracia venia retrasada, todos los invitados conversaban ya algo preocupados por la tardanza de la hyuga y es que no era común que ella llegara tarde a ningún lugar es mas, su puntualidad era siempre perfecta pero hoy… hoy se había retrasado ya media hora dejando así a sus amigos preocupados y a un pelinegro ya desesperado quien no alejaba su vista de su reloj.

Hay cuando viera a esa hyuga si que le iría mal, quien se creía para dejarlo plantado el día de su boda a el, al gran sasuke uchiha eso era inaceptable, tenia tanta furia pero a la vez tristeza y desesperación por no ver a su querida novia en aquel lugar. Pero tenia que llegar ¡claro que lo aria! Ella se lo había prometido que estaría a su lado y que no la dejara. Haciéndolo recordar el momento que le pidió que fuera su esposa

**Flashback…**

_Eran las cinco de la tarde de aquel pesado sábado, sasuke y hinata volvían de una misión de la aldea del sonido en la cual les había tocado ser los guardaespaldas de un ser. Feudal el cual iba a organizar el festival de la aldea._

_Ambos caminaban en silencio ya que la hyuga estaba muy molesta con el como para hablarle y es que en el festival ella estaba conversando con unos ninjas de la aldea cuando de repente el uchiha sin ninguna razón aparente golpeo a uno de ellos en el estomago, sabia de antemano que el portador del sharingan era muy celoso pero ¿al extremo de agredir a alguien solo por convivir con ella? Eso si era inaceptable. A pero si ella tuvo que soportar toda la noche a las chicas que lo rodeaban por montones y se le insinuaban descaradamente en sus narices, eso ya era mucho para su paciencia._

_Ambos llegaron a la entrada de la aldea y fueron a entregar su informe a la hokage y cuando terminaron la hyuga empezó a caminar rumbo a su hogar_

_-a donde vas- pregunto el pelinegro a espaldas de ella_

_-a mi casa- respondió de mala gana _

_-¿sigues molesta?_

_-tu que crees uchiha_

_- no veo por que lo estas si yo solo estaba defendiendo lo mió- dijo serio haciendo que hinata levantara una ceja_

_-¿lo tuyo?- eso hizo que se enojase aun mas, como ¿solo la veía como eso… un objeto? o que era como de su propiedad ¿eso es lo que quería dar a entender? _

_-que sea tu novia no significa que no pueda hablar con otros hombres sasuke _

_-no pero tampoco que puedes hacer libremente lo que quieras con otros_

_-¿lo que quiera?...por dios sasuke pero si solo estábamos conversando- dijo levantando algo la voz_

_-"conversando" si no creas que no vi cuando ese hombre te acariciaba el cabello a si que por favor deja de hacerte la santa con migo hyuga que no te funciona – hablo el uchiha cruelmente y al instante que termino de hablar se oyó un fuerte golpe y sintió un fuerte ardor en la mejilla derecha sorprendiéndolo mucho, acaso ¿le acababa de dar una bofetada? _

_-idiota…el solo me estaba ayudando a ponerme un broche por agradecimiento por ayudarle a convencer a su compañera que saliera con el- se sentía devastada como se atrevía a decir eso de ella acaso ¿no la conocía?, ¿dudaba tanto de ella? ¿No le podía tener siquiera algo de confianza? todo su ser se lleno de tristeza ante esa idea el ni siquiera se disculpo con aquel hombre y no paresia querer hacerlo con ella tampoco, sus lagrimas desalan salir en ese momento pero tenia que ser fuerte seguían en publico y no quería causar una escena mas grande para que dance mas problemas, de seguro luego lo sabría su padre y no tenia ganas de escucharlo reclamarle otra vez._

_-¡hinata! – grito un hiperactivo castaño quien acababa de llegar por unos papeles de su clan y al ver a su compañera de equipo de regreso quiso ir a verla_

_-ola kiva-kun- lo saludo fingiendo una sonrisa_

_-cuando regresaste_

_-hace poco… ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?_

_-pues vine a recoger unos papeles me acompañas, digo si no te molesta sasuke- pero el uchiha se quedo en completo silencio_

_-no hay problema kiva-kun- hablo hinata haciendo que sasuke volteara hacia su dirección-vamos – el chico perro asintió y empezó caminar- adiós…sasuke-kun_

_Ambos compañeros se alejaron dejando al uchiha parado en medio de la calle analizando todo, todavía podía sentir el calor de la mano de hinata en su mejilla y recordó como se veía en ese momento tan triste y decepcionada…"idiota, idiota, idiota" se repetir una y otra vez en su cabeza por que eso era lo que se sentía ahora un completo idiota como es que se había atrevido a decirle algo tan grosero a aquella mujer tierna y dulce. Pero es que no pudo contenerse, los celos se apoderaron de el en ese momento y no supo reaccionar. Tenia ganas de de golpearse la cabeza contra un muro ¿Qué gran idotes acababa de cometer?_

…

_Espero a que anocheciera y fue a buscarla para disculparse con ella y si era necesario le diría que era un idiota y que ella tenía toda la razón aunque eso significara sacrificar su orgullo._

_La pudo ver caminar rumbo a los terrenos hyuga algo cabizbaja, seguro seguía triste, odiaba verla así y mas por Server que era su culpa. Se acerco sigilosamente para que no lo viera y se coloco de tras de ella._

_-hinata…- la joven dio un sobresalto del susto, siempre era lo mismo nunca lo lograba detectar, pero mas no hablo solo se quedo hay escuchando- yo, quería pedirte una disculpa no debí actuar así, y me retracto de todo lo que te dije sabes que te quiero y por eso no me gusta ver que otros hombres se te acerquen no quiero…no quiero que te vuelvan a alejar_

_-sasuke…-hinata se sorprendió mucho por sus palabras, el podía ser muy dulce cuando se lo proponía _

_-y por eso he tomado una decisión- ahora había llegado el momento mas difícil, el sabia que lo quería, en verdad lo ansiaba pero no encontraba las palabras correctas para decírselo – yo…yo quiero que solo seas mía_

_-tu…-¡diablos!, hay estaba de nuevo le había dado a entender lo mismo. Pero luego vio como ella se giraba hacia su dirección- a…a que te refieres con eso_

_-bueno yo…-se sonrojo un poco no sabia que demonios decir y los nervios l invadían ¡dios si que era frustrante!-te casaras con migo – soltó por fin el pelinegro haciendo que la hyuga se sobresaltara y se pusiera de un color rojo fuerte_

_-he!- no savia que decir, no reaccionaba, acaso había escuchado mal ¿quería que se casaran? Miles de sentimientos se apoderaron de ella en ese momento y se lo dijo decidido viéndola directamente a los ojos y ni siquiera había sido una pregunta sino una confirmación sin darse cuenta unas lagrimas escurridizas se escaparon de sus cristalinos ojos perla ella lo quería y el a ella y se lo acababa de demostrar y sin pensarlo dos beses se lanzo hacia sus brazos y lo abrazo fuertemente pero todavía faltaba algo, algo muy importante que no podía faltar y que la estaba matando de la curiosidad de saber la respuesta._

_-sasuke tu…me amas- pregunto toda sonrojada la peliazul temiendo no recibir una positiva de su parte, el varias beses le había dicho que la quería pero nunca había escapado un te amo de su boca._

_El uchiha al escuchar esa pregunta no pudo evitar sentir felicidad, ella lo preguntaba por que eso sentía por el y eso lo convertía en el ser mas dichoso del planeta, así que la tomo de la cadera juntándola mas a su cuerpo y le dio un apasionado pero dulce beso que duro unos segados para luego separar sus labios, pero no la cercanía que tenían para así poner su característica sonrisa curvia- tu que crees- la ojiperla se sonrojo mas y coloco su cabeza en el hombro de este ya nada les arruinaría ese día… _

_**Fin del flashback **_

De repente un ruido lo atrajo sacándolo de sus recuerdos, la banda había comenzado a tocar y los invitados se pusieron de pie, en ese momento sintió como el corazón se le aseveraba rápidamente "_hinata"_ pensaba el uchiha cuando de repente vio una frágil figura que estaba colocada en la entrada del camino.

**Buenas noches, mucho gusto eras una chica mas, después de cinco minutos ya eras alguien especial Sin hablarme, sin tocarme algo dentro se encendió en tus ojos se hacía tarde y me olvidaba del reloj**

Llevaba puesto un hermoso kimono blanco con una cinta en la cintura la cual llevaba una hermosa flor en este con pequeños toques lilas y un hermoso ramo de jazmines. Su cara estaba levemente maquillada adornada con su notable sonrojo y unos labios rojo intenso. Al verla el pelinegro se sonrojo de golpe, no recordaba día en que la hubiera visto mas hermosa

Fue caminando lentamente hacia su dirección con la cabeza agachada agarrada de la mano de neji ya que su padre tuvo un asunto urgente en el clan y no pudo asistir, mientras que el hijo de su sensei y del de sasuke iba delante de ella tirando pétalos de rosa

Al llegar hasta el frente el niño se fue a sentar a lado de sus padres quienes lo recibieron con una sonrisa.

**Estos días a tu lado me enseñaron que en verdad no hay tiempo determinado para comenzar a amar siento algo tan profundo que no tiene explicación no hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón**

Hinata se coloco en frente de sasuke y levanto el rostro que ahora estaba se encontraba mas rojo que una manzana bien madura, pero igual le sonrió dulcemente, haciendo que el se sonrojara aun mas, cuantas noches no había soñado con verla aquel día, tan perfecta en frente suyo dispuesta a jurar que estar la vida entera junto a el, pero nunca creyó que la realidad superara a la mente ya que se veía cien beses mas perfecta.

**Buenas noches, Mucho gusto, Ya no existe nadie más. Después de este tiempo juntos, No puedo volver atrás. Tú me hablaste, Me tocaste y te volviste mi ilusión. Quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón.**

Neji de dependía de ella con un beso en la frente para luego voltear hacia el y susurrarle un "_cuídala _bien_ uchiha" _ pera luego irse a sentar a lado de tenten quien lo agarro del brazo y le sonrió cariñosamente mientras el le respondía igual, naruto y akane se tomaron de las manos y hasta shikamaru abrazo a su esposa por la cintura haciendo que la rubia sonriera, todo estaba cubierto de amor y cariño ese día. Shino y kiva los miraban atentos uno tratando de consolar al otro ya que era muy bien sabido que el inuzuka estaba enamorado de su compañera desde pequeños aunque estaba feliz por su casamiento

La ceremonia dio inicio y en ningún momento sus ojos se separaron, cada uno se encontraba sumido en la mirada del otro, en aquel brillo que desprendían sus ojos, en su calida sonrisa, en sus rostros sonrojados todo era tan fascinante en la cara del otro, _tan opuestos pero a la ves iguales_, la muestra viva de que los opuestos se atraen y que todo es posible

**Entra en mi vida, Te abro la puerta. Se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas. Entra en mi vida, Yo te lo ruego. Te comencé por extrañar, Pero empecé a necesitarte luego.** **Entra en mis horas, Sálvame ahora, Abre tus brazos fuerte y déjame entrar.**

La ceremonia iba por acabarse y ambos ahora estaban entrelazados por las manos apretándolas fuertemente simbolizando el vínculo que los unía

-los declaro marido y mujer-decreto la rubia para luego voltear a ver al pelinegro -esta bien sasuke puedes besar a la novia -dijo una sonriente tsunade

El uchiha tomo a la chica de la cintura y la acerco a el, para luego colocar una mano en su mejilla- hinata…te amo- la ojiperla se sorprendió y se sonrojo aun mas para luego sonreír y asentir

-hai lo se, yo también sasuke

**Entra en mi vida, Te abro la puerta. Se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas. Entra en mi vida, Yo te lo ruego. Te comencé por extrañar, Pero empecé a necesitarte luego**

Ambos se unieron en un suave y dulce beso mientras recibían aplausos y algunos chiflidos por parte de sus invitados que hicieron que al separarse se sonrojaran por no saber ni cuanto duraron así, pero eso si ya habían pasado mas de un par de segundos.

Los dos salieron del lugar caminando rumbo a la careta que los iba a transportar a su próximo destino ya esperado con ansias por el pelinegro, ambos subieron para luego ser despedidos por sus amigos, pero eso si antes de irse como buena novia hinata arrojo el ramo de flores a las jóvenes solteras que se encontraban en el lugar, siendo así atrapado por karin a quien le brillaron los ojos y luego volteo a ver a su pareja y compañero de equipo un peliblanco quien empezó a toser y volteo a otro lado ignorando a la pelirroja haciendo que esta se enojara

Pero luego todos vieron felices como se iban alegando y perdiéndose en el horizonte los ahora oficialmente señor y señora uchiha…

**Te comencé por extrañar, Pero empecé a necesitarte luego**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ola! Como están, espero no haberme tardado mucho y es que estoy en exámenes y casi no tengo tiempo para escribir.**

**Quería agradecerles sus comentarios y sus críticas, muchísimas gracias por que así pude corregir muchos errores que tenía así que sigan leyendo y sigan comentando pero sobretodo ¡sigan criticándome! Por que ambos salimos ganando: ustedes tienen mayor calidad de historia y yo estaré más tranquila sabiendo que he mejorado tansiqiera un poco **

**¡Asta el próximo cap los quiero y espero que les haya gustado!**

**¿UN REVIEW PARA MÍ?**


	3. recién casados

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de su respectivo autor **

**NUESTRO RETO MÁS GRANDE**

**Cap3.-recién casados**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo era tranquilo, las olas chocando contra las piedras, la brisa del mar y el sonido de las gaviotas cantar todo era tan, relajante.

La ojiluna se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación con las manos apoyadas en el barandal y los ojos cerrados dejándose atrapar por todos lo sonidos que escuchaba mientras sus largos cabellos azulinos eran movidos por el refrescante viento. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido lila de tirantes que le llegaba dos dedos arriba de la rodilla. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto la presencia de alguien observándola y después se acercaba a ella tomándola por la cintura.

Pero la hyuga no abrió los ojos, tan solo con sentir esos musculosos brazos y oler ese masculino aroma que emergía de aquel chico supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

-hinata…-le susurro en el oído el pelinegro para luego apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de la chica

-buenos días sasuke- dijo tiernamente mientras ladeaba la a cabeza chocando suavemente con la de el

Ambos se quedaron en esa posición un largo tiempo mientras observaban y es que en las tres semanas en que habían durado en ese lugar nunca habían salido de la habitación y es que el uchiha andaba como loco. De solo saber que ella ya era totalmente suya por derecho lo hacia sentirse demasiado feliz y siendo un hombre de pocas palabras solo podía demostrarle su felicidad a su esposa de esa manera.

Luego de un rato la morena fue a darse una ducha mientras su **marido** iba a pedir el desayuno, y cuando salio empezaron a comer mientras hablaban ya con las maletas listas para irse de aquella hermosa aldea al terminar de comer.

Los días hay habían ido de maravilla, se habían quedado en un hotel en la playa perfecto para una pareja de recién casados, pero por desgracia solo tenían tres semanas de descanso y tenían que regresar e la villa mas tardar en dos días. Así que para el desagrado de los dos tenían que regresar, además todavía tenían que acomodar bien las cosas en la casa y hacerle un par de arreglos más, sin mencionar que naruto los necesitaría para cumplir misiones ya que en estos momentos tenían pocos ninjas en la aldea y el hokage debía estar loco por no poder cumplir con todos sus deberes

Ambos empezaron a caminar rumbo a las afueras de la aldea para poder regresar ya pronto su hogar. Pero antes tenían que hacer una parada mas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba recostado de abajo de un viejo árbol observando el movimiento que hacia el pasto al hacer contacto con el viento ese era un ambiente de tanta paz y tranquilidad. Estaba seguro que naden lo encontraría en aquel lugar así que decidió quedarse una temporada o dos ya que se le hacia muy tedioso ir de aquí para aya, buscando lugar para refugiarse y ese era el mas cómodo que había encontrado hasta ahora, rento una pequeña y sencilla casa color marrón, con las puertas y ventanas pintadas de rojo y enfrente de ella había un pequeño molino de agua, que le daba un aspecto encantador a la casa.

No tenía un empleo fijo. Lo que hacia era tomar las misiones que los ninjas de la aldea no querían ya fuera desde atrapar a un loco acecino a atrapar gatos y arreglar cercas. Todo lo posible para conseguir algunas monedas y no levantar sospechas, lo único que le faltaba es que también tuviera que irse de hai por que alguien descubra su identidad.

.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡maldito naruto donde diablos estas!- gritaba akane mientras entraba a su casa pero no había ni rastro del rubio quien se suponía debería estar trabajando pero en ves de eso se había desaparecido desde hace dos horas cosa que desesperaba a su esposa ya que tenia que encargarse del restaurante y no lo podía hacer por las insistentes quejas que le daban por la falta del manda mas de la aldea.

Así luego de no encontrarlo ahí fue al segundo lugar favorito de su esposo: ichiraku ramen. Tan solo de estar cerca de ese lugar podía oír las risas de su hiperactivo marido cosa que la hacia enfurecer mas ¿Cómo podía ser tan irresponsable?

Y para su colmo estaba tan feliz mientras ella tenia que preocuparse por sus problemas, problemas que no le incumbían y no estaba interesada. Respiro hondo y entro al establecimiento. Mas su semblante cambio al ver al rubio hablando con un par de chicas muy felizmente y una aura negra la rodeo de repente.

-naruto…- su voz sonaba de ultratumba causándole un escalofrió al hokage al reconocer la voz de su esposa

-a..akane-chan- dijo sin voltear a verla ya que sabía que ese tono significaba que estaba en problemas. A si que trago saliva con fuerza y empezó a voltear lentamente encontrándose con la maléfica figura de su esposa – pue..puedo explicarlo

-¡maldito infeliz!

-haaaaaaaaa

Se escucho un grito que retumbo por casi toda la aldea y pocos segundos después el ojiazul ya se encontraba en el suelo lleno de moratones, golpes y los ojos en espiral muy al estilo anime. Mientras la castaña se tronaba los dedos de las manos con los ojos cerrados tratando de contener la furia que todavía le quedaba.

-akane-chan por que siempre me golpeas- dijo el rubio incorporándose mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-por que te lo tienes muy merecido, andas de aya para acá feliz de la vida como si no tuvieras obligaciones que cumplir mientras yo ando arreglando tus problemas

-he pero si trabajo ¡de veras! Solo que tengo que ordenar papeles todo el día y pensé que si tomaba una hora libre no afectaría de nada además me moría de hambre

Entonces su esposa le suelta un golpe en la cabeza- esta bien que te tomes una hora ¡pero no toda la mañana baka!

-si ya entendí pero no nenecitas ser tan agresiva- hablo, solo consiguiendo otro golpe de parte de akane

-que no sea agresiva pero si no creas que no note he visto como coqueteabas con esas chicas

-por favor no seas celosa si solo estábamos conversando y ya

-disculpa naruto- dijo el nara quien acababa de llegar interrumpiendo la conversación de la pareja

-Ho shikamaru ¿que paso?

-nada en especial solo que tsunade-san me pidió que te diera esto- finalizo el ninja para luego entregarle un rollo pequeño al hokage

-¿Qué es eso naruto?- pregunto akane al ver que el rubio lo abría para leerlo para luego sonreír

-es una carta de hinata-chan

-¡enserio! que dice – dijo entusiasmada la ojiazul

-mmm haber dice:

"_ola naruto-kun perdón por no haberte escrito antes pero estaba…etto…ocupada y no había tenido tiempo para escribir. Estas semanas nos la pasamos increíble, nos hospedamos en un hotel de 5 estrellas a la orilla de la playa el cual tiene una vista fabulosa, el primer día fuimos al festival de la aldea pero nos terminamos yendo ya que sasuke amenazo a unos chicos al acercársenos. No se por que pero salieron corriendo muy asustados depuse de ofrecerse a llevar mis cosas, a mi me parecieron amables_

_Bueno, al siguiente día fuimos a la playa y nos quedamos toda la tarde en ella ya que es un lugar fantástico y tan vio y hermoso. Yo nunca antes había ido a visitar una pero creo que es una maravilla espero que depuse la podamos visitar todos juntos. Bueno aunque extrañe mucho este lugar extraño muchísimo mas konoha y no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado tres semanas tan rápido espero verlos pronto ya vamos de camino para aya y lo mas seguro es que lleguemos este miércoles adiós y cuídense"_

_Atte: hinata hyuga _

_Posdata: dobe espero que hicieras lo que te pedí _

_-_haaaaaaaaa- grito el rubio al leer la última parte de la carta, obviamente no escrito por la ojiluna

-¿que es lo que te pidió sasuke-kun naruto?- pregunto su esposa al ver la cara de terror que puso su marido

-lo había olvidado por completo, sasuke-teme quería que fuera a recoger algo por el

-he que cosa

-no se solo dijo que lo recogiera creo que era algo para hinata-chan

-ha sasuke-kun siempre tan romántico- suspiro la castaña colocando sus manos en sus mejillas con los ojos iluminados. Sasuke siempre tenía toques románticos con su amiga, desde llevarle una pequeña flor, hasta decirle las más grandes promesas de amor que existían en este mundo. "Es como un cuento" pensó la ojiazul cosa que le recordó su matrimonio y volteo a ver a su esposo, el uchiha era todo un ser romántico y seductor que conquistaba cada día mas a su mujer. Le dio una mirada de arriba a bajo al rubio.

-pero tu…

-he que dijiste akane-chan- dijo el rubio colocando una mano en su oído

-nada – hablo nerviosa al haberse perdido en sus pensamientos y miro una vez mas a su acompañante y sonrio tiernamente al ver a su esposo discutir con el nara (si shikamaru todavía no se iba), quien le contaba de su ultima misión, mientras se alejaban y el rubio gritaba entusiasmado por la maravillosa aventura de su amigo saltando de felicidad y gritando cuando se sorprendía y el ninja lo único que hacia era decirle que era demasiado problemático

-akane-chan- la chica levanto un poco más el rostro y presto su atención en el rubio- ¿vienes? Vamos a comer y que mejor que con la mejor cocinera y más bella mujer de la aldea- dijo sonriendo causándole un pequeño sonrojo a su mujer quien solo sonrio y asintió con la cabeza "tal vez no eres el mas romántico…pero lo intentas" pensó y se acerco a paso rápido a los dos ninjas tomando el brazo de su querido esposo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ellos caminaban a paso lento entre el bosque muy tranquilos, el uchiha la tenia agarrada por la cintura con una mano mientras ella recargaba la cabeza en su hombro. Ya llevaban medio día de camino y se aproximaban a su primer destino.

Pronto se encontraban en una gran pradera y un hermoso y gigante árbol de cerezos en medio de esta. Se fueron acercando a aquel majestuoso regalo de la naturaleza, en el cual pudieron distinguir una figura masculina recargada en el tronco, la cual tenía la cara cubierta por un enorme sombrero.

-te tardaste mucho en venir a visitarme ¿no crees hermanito?- dijo el hombre levantando el sobrero dejando ver unos penetrantes ojos negros

-hump. Estábamos ocupados- hablo sin ganas el uchiha menor

-hump. Lo imagino… bueno eso a no importa. Bienvenida oficialmente a la familia uchiha hina-chan- termino dándole una gran sonrisa haciendo que esta se sonrojara

-gra..gracias itachi-kun-respondió la hyuga con una tímida sonrisa

.

.

.

Los tres ya se encontraban afuera de la pintoresca casa del uchiha mayor. En una pequeña mesa en el jardín

-wow itachi-kun tu casa es hermosa y ni que hablar de tu patio se nota que lo cuidas mucho-dijo la ojiluna al ver el perfecto estado del lugar, las flores regadas y cuidadas era mucho que decir para un hombre que vivía solo.

-gracias hina-chan

-si parece que te has afeminado mucho- se burlo el menor recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte de su hermano

-sasuke no seas grosero, a mi me parece fantástico que un hombre sepa de jardinería – lo defendió la hyuga dándole una idea al mayor para vengarse de su hermano. A si sin pensarlo dos beses se estiro y tomo a la joven de las manos

-enserio hina-chan, me encanta cuando pones en su lugar a mi estupido hermano menor, debería robarte para casarme con tigo- lo que provoco solo que la hyuga se sonrojara a niveles considerables y que sasuke frunciera el seño y murmurara algo que no alcanzo a escuchar pero su objetivo se había cumplido

-gra..gracias…creo

-hump. Itachi puedes quitar tus asquerosas manos de las de **mi** esposa

-ahí cálmate hermanio- le dijo soltando a hinata- sabes que solo estaba jugando

-hump.- el odiaba que hiciera eso, no importaba quien fura siempre le molestaba que otros hombres se le acercaran demasiado, no le agradaba para nada, hasta ya tenia bien chocadito a su primo neji y al inuzuka

-cambiando de tema...como va la reconstrucción de la mansión

-muy bien itachi-kun, sasuke, naruto-kun, su esposa y yo trabajamos mucho en repararla, tal ves…cu..cuando se arreglen tus problemas puedas ayudarme con la jardinería-dijo la ultima parte algo indecisa pero savia que se aclararían las cosas.

-gracias hina-chan pero dudo que se solucionen pronto

-y que información nueva has tenido- intervino sasuke interesado en el caso de su hermano

-pues no mucha- dijo recargando la silla hacia atrás y colocando sus manos debajo de la nuca-mi informante me notifico que no han podido llegar a un acuerdo, a si que me tendré que quedar un tiempo mas aquí

-es una lastima itachi-kun todos queremos que regrese pronto a la aldea-dijo triste la ojos perla al saber que todavía tenia que esperar mucho. Por que según los kages el era un "traidor" y no estaban convencidos de que itachi les contara la verdad respecto a como sucedieron los hechos, tenia que esconderse asta que tomaran una decisión por peligro a que lo arrestaran.

-no te preocupes tal ves no pronto, pero te prometo que un día iré aya y dejare el jardín hermoso y lo llenare con estas. Dijo enredándole una hermosa flor de toques amarillos y rosa parecida a un loto pero a la vez con una forma única y fantástica que cautivo a la hyuga

-es hermosa itachi-kun ¿Qué es?

-se llama dalia, es la mas hermosa flor que he podido ver

-sin duda alguna

-si, cuando sea totalmente libre pienso llenar un jardín con sientas de estas de todos los colores, pero este es mi favorito-dijo mirando tristemente la flor no savia por que pero tenia el presentimiento que eso no se le cumpliría cuando de repente unas suaves manos tocaron las suyas volviéndolo en si

-vera que a si será itachi-kun- dijo sonriendo, haciendo que los dos uchihas hicieran lo mismo, itachi por que lo hacia sentir mejor y sasuke por que cada día se convencía mas de que ella tenia el don para hacerlo.

.

.

.

-adiós itachi-kun esperamos verte pronto

-digo lo mismo, seria divertido si alguien además de mi le patea el trasero al dobe

-jaja eso me encantaría vayan con cuidado no estarán asalvo por aquí con una belleza como hinata, hay demasiados pervertidos por la zona, y lo digo enserio he así que cuídate hina-chan

-yo..yo soy mas fuerte de lo que parezco itachi-kun- dijo sonrojada la ojiluna

-lo se – contesto poniéndole la mano en la cabeza y revolvió sus cabellos

Amos morenos se alejaron de aquel lugar ya rumbo a su hogar pero se detuvieron al escuchar que itachi los llamaba

-¡hey sasuke no olvides regresar pronto con un sobrinito para mi! – dijo despidiéndose con ambas manos y con una gran sonrisa traviesa causándole un enorme sonrojo a pareja.

Quien luego de 5 minutos se volvió a encaminar a su destino con un sonrojo que no desaparecía y dejando a un itachi golpeado (cortesía de sasuke), pero muerto de la risa al ver sus reacciones.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado un mes y se encontraban en la aldea ya viviendo los dos en la residencia uchiha la cual acababan de terminar de reconstruir, amos se quedaron en la habitación que antes correspondía a los padres de sasuke de la cual por cierto era su lugar favorito de la casa ya que siempre que sasuke regresaba de una misión arrinconaba a su buena esposa en una esquina del cuarto y de el no salían en toda la noche parecían mas amantes que esposos a que a la mínima oportunidad de estar solos se besaban en las sombras en cualquier lugar esperando no ser descubiertos por alguien.

Ese día, el venia cansado. acababa de regresar de una misión de una aldea muy lejana, algo no tan complicado solo tenia que encontrar a unos bandidos y capturarlos, aunque eran muy escurridizos y le tomo tres días atraparlos y sin contar los cinco días de camino a casa. Solo quería entrar, tomar un baño y poder ver a su esposa. Que de las tres cosas era lo que mas quería, no savia por que pero si no estaba a su lado siempre se sentía solo, tal vez era algo cursi paro era verdad, a si que sin perder tiempo se adentro en los terrenos uchiha rumbo a su casa y cuando llego en esta pudo notar que estaba la puerta abierta, a si que entro pero no vio a su esposa pero pudo escuchar ruidos extraños que venían de su habitación, se acerco con cuidado al lugar esperando no ser escuchado.

-n..na..naruto- escucho la voz de su esposa y se sobresalto

-aguanta hinata-y esta ves escucho la vos de su mejor amigo y sin esperar un segundo mas y pensando lo peor abrió la puerta de su cuarto encontrándose a si con una escena que no se imaginaria nunca

Su esposa estaba en el baño de su alcoba con la cabeza sumida en el retrete y su amigo sosteniéndole los cabellos el cual al escuchar el ruido de la puerta abrirse volteo a verlo

-sasuke! Que bueno que llegas hinata-chan lleva como media hora vomitando

-es..esto bien de..de verdad – dijo ella enseñando su cara para luego volver a sumirla y a vomitar

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**OLA! PERDON POR LA TARDANSA PERO PRONTO SERAN LOS EXAMENES PARA LA PREPA Y ESTOY DEMACIADO NERVIOSA COMO PARA ESCRIBIR, AGRADESCO TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS POSITIVOS QUE ME DEJARON EN EL CAP ANTERIOR Y TRATARE NO TARDARME MUCHO CON EL SIGUIENTE **

**¿UN REVIEW PARA MÍ?**


	4. ¿malestar, enfermedad o algo mas?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de su respectivo autor…por q créanme ya hubiera habido sasuhina hace Mucho tiempo **

**NUESTRO RETO MÁS GRANDE**

**Cap4.- ¿malestar, enfermedad o algo más?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No podía soportar esa sensación, todo el asqueroso malestar que tenia en esos momentos, su estomago se encontraba totalmente revuelto y por mas que quisiera retener el vomito no podía, se sentía como una hebrea después de tomarse una botella completa de sake, igual de asqueada pero por razones que eran desconocidas para ella en esos momentos, y hay estaba vomitando sin parar abrazando al retrete como si de su amigo se tratara, mientras el rubio sostenía su larga cabellera para que no se manchara, se notaba que estaba preocupado, a si que trato de llamarlo para que viera que estaba bien

-n..na..naruto- pero no el asco le ganaba.

-aguanta hinata-

Y de repente escucharon un sonido, pero ella no se fijo a ver que era ya que en esos momentos tenia la cabeza sumida en el retrete.

-¡sasuke que bueno que ya llegaste hinata-chan lleva media hora vomitando!- al escuchar eso no pude evitar sonrojarse de vergüenza mientras levantaba la cabeza para poder ver a su ahora esposo

-es…estoy bien de..de verdad-hablo algo tímida pero cuando termino volvió a sentir ese horrible malestar y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo

Por su parte sasuke se encontraba sorprendido y algo sonrojado, mas por lo que invadía su mente hace unos momentos que por el estado de su esposa ¿pero en que pensaba? Ninguno de los dos le aria algo como eso y se sentía estupido por siquiera pensarlo, pero luego de unos instantes volvió en si al ver el estado de su esposa y se acerco. Y puso sus manos en los cabellos de esta, cosa que izo que el rubio quitara las suyas. Ella coloco sus manos en el retrete y trato de contenerse.

-en las buenas y en las malas he-dijo la hyuga sacándole una sonrisa al uchiha

-es mi trabajo no

-jaja es raro, ya empiezan a saber que es el matrimonio- se burlo el kage recibiendo como respuesta una mirada acecina por parte del uchiha que lo izo temblar

-ahora me puedes explicar por que hinata esta a si

-etto… yo..yo pu..pues- dijo nervioso el ojiazul sabia que le iba a ir mal, sobretodo con lo protector que es sasuke con hinata

-no fue nada sasuke no culpes a naruto-kun- hablo la hyuga tratando de ponerse de pie mientras limpiaba su boca con la manga de su chamarra, mientras sasuke la tomaba de la cintura

-te sientes mejor- pregunto preocupado por su estado, a lo cual ella solo sonrio mientras asentía

-h..hai solo un poco sedienta –confeso algo ruborizada

-¡yo traigo el agua! – grito el rubio y a toda velocidad salio corriendo hacia la cocina. Ahora no tenia duda de que el había echo algo

-que paso

-na..nada

-entonces por que vomitaste no creo que aya sido por nada

-no lo se- a el no le gustaba esto, sabia que si había sido culpa del dobe de su amigo no se lo diría tan fácilmente

-entonces que hacia aquí naruto

-nada solo vino por que quiera que probara la comida que…-la hyuga se tapo la boca de repente algo sorprendida "aja con que es eso"-pensó el uchiha al ver el nerviosismo en la cara de hinata quien ahora observaba hacia la perta y el volteo hacia esa dirección, en donde se podía ver a naruto subiendo las escaleras con un baso con agua

-hinata-chan a qui tienes tu agua- dijo acercándose y entregándoselo a la chica, la cual quito las manos de su boca y lo tomo con una gran sonrisa

-gracias naruto-kun

-no fue nada…bueno si no hay nada mas ¡me voy!- dijo dispuesto a huir pero cuando un brazo lo tomo por el cuello de la chaqueta

-que le diste de comer a hinata- la voz de sasuke sonaba molesta, y el rubio lo único que pudo es tragar en seco y esperar lo peor

-bue..bueno estaba muy feliz por que akane-chan me enseño a cocinar a..así q decidí traerles un poco de ramen que prepare

-te atreviste a darle algo que preparaste tu? – pregunto el uchiha ya con un tic en el ojo, la primera y única vez que habia probado algo preparado con las manos del usumaki habia terminado en el hospital haciéndose un lavado de estomago

-es..es que akane-chan me dijo que habia mejorado mucho y quería la opinión de hinata-chan –se justifico el rubio, quien recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de su amigo

-baka, obviamente lo dijo para no acerté sentir mal, obviamente eres pésimo en la cocina- dijo haciendo palidecer al rubio mientras lo soltaba y este se iba a una esquina de la habitación con una aura deprimente al rededor y unas lagrimas en forma de cataratas

-a..akane-chan no lo creo- se lamentaba el ninja mientras que el uchiha rodaba los ojos

-tks. De todos modos te llevare al hospital hinata-dijo volteando a dirección de la ojiperla- no quiero que mueras envenenada por el dobe

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza , algo sonrojada. El asintió de igual manera y salio de la habitación a lado del rubio que seguía deprimido por la decepción. Ella no quería que se preocupara tanto, y mucho menos que golpeara a naruto por eso aunque, de cierta manera le gustaba su forma sobre protectora no quería que se desquitara con el rubio pero siendo sincera no creía que habia sido el ramen, akane-chan no mentía con que el rubio habia mejorado en la cocina en verdad le habia quedado rico, aunque algo desabrido seguía estando en buen estado así que eso no le provoco las nauseas ¿no? Entonces…

-que fue…-pensó en vos alta, para luego caminar rumbo a su esposo y amigo dejando de darle importancia al asunto de seguro no era nada grabe

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

- entonces …¿podrás esta tarde?- pregunto un ninja apoyado en el escritorio del recibidor algo impaciente pero aun así sonrio al ver el sonrojo de la mujer con la que hablaba, mientes jugaba con el palillo que tenia en la boca

-no estoy muy segura genma tsunade-sama nenecita que la ayude –se excuso recibiendo un puchero del ninja lo cual causo que esta riera

-por favor solo será esta tarde no creo que le importe mucho onegai aunque sea por hoy no hemos salido en un mes

-lo se pero es difícil, tu de misión y yo tratando de hacer que tsunade-sama no ande por todos lados apostando y bebiendo sake, sabes que lo a retomado mucho desde que ya no tiene la responsabilidad de ser hokage

-pero shizune…- no pudo terminar de hablar por que unos anbus se posicionaron detrás de ellos

-que ha pasado-dijo shizune cambiando su voz a un tono serio

-tenemos que hablar con el hokage – hablo uno de ellos quien tenia una mascara de gato blanca con dos rayas rojas del lado derecho

-lamentablemente el no se encuentra en este momento, pero lo que neseciten pueden informárselo a tsunade-sama ella es su mano derecha

- ¿y donde podemos encontrarla?-pregunto el mismo anbu de antes

-se encuentra dentó de la oficina- el anbu asintió y la mujer entro a la oficina para avisarle a la ex hokage de la aldea

Al entrar a la oficina podía notarse el claro desorden y el fuerte olor a sake de aquel lugar y en medio de este se podía observar a una rubia quien tenía la cabeza recargada en el escritorio

-tsunade-sama-la llamo moviéndola un poco recibiendo solo unos quejidos como respuesta-tsunade-sama- insistió moviéndola mas

-mmm…shizune no molestes trato de dormir

-pero tsunade-sama afuera hay unos anbus que necesitan verla, y párese que es urgente

-esta bien hazlos pasar- dijo la rubia acomodándose en su silla y limpiando su boca

-hai- y asi con una señal de la pelinegra los hombres entraron a la oficina

-tsunade-sama- dijo el jefe de los anbus en forma de saludo

-de que es lo que quieren hablar

-se trata de tobi, al parecer se le vio fuera de una villa cerca de la aldea de las olas

-como pero si eso es imposible fe destruido en la guerra- dijo la rubia golpeando con fuerza su escritorio

-si señora pero nuestras fuentes son muy confiables, son las mismas que nos informaron acerca de donde se encontraba uno de los escondites de orochimaru hace ya varios años

-comprendo. A si que se trata de buena fuente entonces no podemos dejarlo pasar, hablare inmediatamente con el hokage para ver como proseguir ustedes vallan a descansar

-como ordene señora- y sin mas los hombres desaparecieron del lugar

-tsunade-sama, cree que sea cierto- pregunto una angustiada shizune

-no estoy segura pero…hay que prepararnos para lo peor

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Iban caminando algo prisa por los pasillos del hospital, ella creía que era demasiado pero no el no cambio de opinión, por que cuando a sasuke uchiha se le mete una idea a la cabeza es casi imposible hacerlo cambiar de parecer, podía ser el hombre mas terco y testarudo del mundo cuando se lo proponía, asi que a ella no le quedo otra opción mas que aceptar de mala gana

-en verdad teníamos que venir al hospital enserio ya me siento mejor

-ya lo discutimos hinata…y a ver dime que pasa si te vuelves a sentir mal he?

- pero sasuke sabes que no me gustan los hospitales- dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero que le dio risa al ojinegro

- y tu sabes que no me gusta verte decaída, además que no pienso estar limpiando tu vomito por toda la casa…solo deja que te vea el doctor ¿si?

-hump. Esta bien

-wow y ese animo- se burlo el uchiha

-es lo que aprendo de pasar tanto tiempo con un gruñón como tu

-hump-ahora fue el quien hiso caras haciendo que la ojiluna se peliazul se pusiera a reír

-¡que! Y para eso me hicieron venir- una voz familiar los hiso detenerse y por el pasillo vieron salir a una mujer rubia de dos coletas la cual parecía venir enojada pero al verlos su semblante cambio a uno totalmente diferente

-hinata, sasuke ola, cuéntenme ¿Cómo va la vida de recién casados?

- ola tsunade-sama –saludo la peliazul-muy bien gracias –dijo algo sonrojada por lo cual la rubia sonrio

-que bien…hum pero díganme ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-hinata no se siente bien y decidí traerla para que la revisaran-hablo el ojinegro

-¿te sientes mal hinata?

-no…ya estoy mejor solo fueron un poco de vomito, debió ser solo que algo me callo mal pero sasuke es muy exagerado

-yo creo que hiso muy bien, eres una ninja y por eso debes cuidar tu salud, además que nunca se sabe con certeza lo que uno tiene hasta que se revisa como es debido…ha sasuke ya que lo recuerdo naruto quería verte en la torre de hokage al parecer tiene una misión para ti

-ahora-pregunto el uchiha viendo a dirección a su esposa

-si, anda ve no te preocupes yo misma me encargare de atender a hinata

-ve sasuke yo estaré bien

-hump. Este bien- y asi el uchiha desapareció de la vista de ambas

-esta bien hinata ¿vamos?-pregunto la rubia señalando una habitación que estaba seca de ellas

-hai

Ambas entraron a ese lugar, hinata se sentó en la camilla mientras tsunade se colocaba enfrente de ella y le hacia los estudios de rutina

-y bien hinata que es en verdad todo lo que te pasa-dijo en tono serio

-¿he? – se sintió algo nerviosa ante la pregunta acaso… ¿lo habia notado? Era obvio ella era la mejor medica que le pudo haber tocado y de seguro seria fácil para ella detectar ciertas cosas. –bueno…estos días me he sentido rara

-¿rara?- repitió la rubia- a que te refieres exactamente

-pues he estado algo mareada, me cuestan mas trabajo los entrenamientos, me canso con facilidad y sin contar las nauseas

-ya veo hinata…has tenido tu periodo- ante la pegunta la ojiperla se sonrojo de golpe y ya que lo pensaba este mes ya estaba muy retrasada

-n..no…tsunade-sama usted cree…

-no estoy segura, primero tendría que hacerte una prueba-la rubia se paro y se acerco a uno de los cajones de el escritorio y saco algo-ten- dijo entregándole algo en las manos

-una prueba de embarazo- dijo mas para ella que para su acompañante, Estaba toda sonrojada pero tenia que quitarse esa duda de la cabeza

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-y bien dome a qui estoy para que me quieres- dijo un malhumorado uchiha ya hace un rato que habia llegado a la torre del hokage para que luego le dijeran que naruto estaba "ocupado" y que no lo podía atender asi que tubo que esperar y luego de un buen rato decidió entrar a su oficina ya fastidiado para encontrarse con el rubio sentado en su silla comiendo ramen. Era un competo idiota, que se creía para hacerlo esperar y mas después de lo de hinata el tenia tantas ganas se saber lo que tenia y por su culpa se habia perdido el diagnostico

-pues veras teme…hoy unos anbus nos informaron de que existe la posibilidad de que tobi viva –dijo el rubio en tono serio

-y de donde sacan eso

-pues al parecer fue visto un hombre de mascara naranja y ropa toda desgastada, cerca de la aldea de las olas y cuando unos ninjas le pidieron identificarse este los ataco y por desgracia fallecieron

-ya veo

-necesito que vayas a investigar, shikamaru y shino te acompañaran ya les informe de la misión, iría yo mismo pero sabes que tengo que quedarme en la aldea

-las desventajas de ser hokage he- se burlo el uchiha-cuando nos marchamos

-en media hora

-entiendo

.

.

.

Tenía ya todo listo para irse ya que siempre tenía una mochila con lo indispensable para cuando lo necesitara (cortesía de su esposa), en verdad quería quedarse para saber el estado de salud de hinata pero era mas grande el deseo de saber si ese infeliz seguía vivo y si era a si mandarlo al otro mundo con sus propias manos, el lo habia engañado y traicionado en la guerra y si no fuera por la ayuda de su hermano no hubiese salido vivo.

Hablaría con hinata regresando de la misión, total de seguro no era nada más que a ver comido una porquería echa por el idiota de naruto, de seguro ya estaría bien para su regreso

Dejo una nota pare ella, para que no se preocupara por no verlo llegar, ojala tuviese tiempo para despedirse, en realidad no sabia cuanto duraría la misión, quizás hasta un mes y seria una tortura estar tanto tiempo alejado de ella, podían llamarlo cursi pero no aguantaba ni un día sin ver a esa mujer, sus suaves manos, su embriagarte aroma, su sonrisa y sus carnosos labios. La hacían una mujer hermosa, dulce pero sobretodo tentadora y no solo para sus ojos, sino para los de muchos hombres que no dudarían en aprovechar la oportunidad de su ausencia para acercarse a ella asi que siempre trataba procurarla, enviarle mensajes durante las misiones largas y traerle presentes de las aldeas que visitaba

Y sin demorar mucho tiempo salio de la casa para ir a cumplir con su misión…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

.

Estaba…tan…tan…no lo sabia explicar, ese montón de sentimientos que la embargaban en ese momento eran indescifrables para ella se sentía tan feliz, tan ansiosa, sorprendida y a la vez preocupada ¿era siento? ¿Era verdad lo que estaba pasando o era un excelente sueño? tenia cintos de preguntas en aquel momento pero la principal de todas era "¿_l será su reacción?" _

Entro a la casa algo indecisa se moría de los nervios, de seguro sasuke ya la estaría esperando dentro para saber que era lo que le habia dicho tsunade-sama y ¿si se le mentía para darle una sorpresa? No esa idea estaba totalmente descartada sasuke sabia siempre cuando lo engañaba y se enfadaría si le ocultara algo, de seguro pensaría que tenía una enfermedad terrible o que le quedaban tres días de vida asi que no.

Tomo aire y se adentro a la cocina pero no habia rastros del pelinegro, se acerco a la sala pero nada

-sa…sasuke- lo llamo pero naden contesto-sasuke estas aquí- volvió a llamar pero nada y en eso vio una nota en uno de los sillones y suspiro aliviada

-se fe de misión- era algo obvio para ella ya que el uchiha siempre le dejaba una nota en ese lugar cuando tenia que irse a una misión. Asi que tomo el papel y empezó a leerlo

"_hinata tuve que salir urgente a una misión y no se cuanto tardare realmente te enviare mas información cuando sepa algo espero que te cuides y que ese dobe no te aya causado una enfermedad grabe por que si es asi te advierto de una vez que no le ira bien para que le adviertas, y espero que tsunade-sama te de un buen tratamiento y lo sigas al pie de la letra me escuchaste. Bueno te veré pronto cuídate_

_Atte: sasuke uchiha"_

La chica sonrio, sasuke podía ser tierno cuando quería, eso si muy al estilo uchiha. De cierto modo se sentía triste por que no lo vería en un tiempo pero igual aliviada por no tener que enfrentarlo en ese momento por que cuando le dijera lo que tenia que decirle quería que fuera una total sorpresa

Y asi saco algo de su bolsillo de la chaqueta y lo apretó con sus manos y lo coloco a la altura de su corazón, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por los sentimientos que la radiaban, par luego de unos minutos separar el objeto de su pecho y abrir las manos dejando ver asi una prueba de embarazo la cual con solo una palabra habia echo que la ojiluna llorara de alegría

_**Positivo **_

-_nuestro bebe _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**OLA! QUE LES PARECIO? NO SE SI SEA BUENO PERO LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE YA BIENE EL BEBE UCHIHA! AGRADESCO TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS POSITIVOS ENSERIO ME MOTIVAN MUCHO :D, ESPERO NO TARDARME MUCHO CON EL OTRO Y GRACIAS X LEER!**

**¿UN REVIEW PARA MÍ?**


	5. Todo un uchiha parte 1

**NUESTRO RETO MÁS GRANDE **

**Cap5.- Todo un uchiha parte 1**

.

.

.

.

.

-¡que tu que!

Se escucho un grito por toda la aldea de la hoja. La rubia no pudo evitar llamar la atención de uno que otro de los clientes de la florería yakamana quienes admiraban las flores mientras que ella, su tímida amiga y su marido se encontraban en una habitación después del puesto

-es verdad hinata ¿lo dices enserio? ¡Es imposible! No lo puedo creer

-si…me hice la prueba varias beses para comprobarlo- dijo sonrojada la ahora uchiha

-kaaaaaa es grandioso ¡seré tía!

-tks. Puedes dejar de ser tan ruidosa mujer- hablo el nara quien se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes

-que como que me calme ¡esta es una grandísima noticia! Hinata esta embarazada idiota e-n-v-a-r-a-z-a-d-a al menos muestra un poco de interés siquiera. Que ¿o a caso asi actuaras cuando lleguen nuestros hijos?- la rubia hiso un puchero y se cruzo de brazos

-¡ha!- exclamo el nara para luego voltear hacia otra dirección todo sonrojado- puf. Mejer problemática

Hinata sonrio ante la actitud de sus amigos, eran a los primeros a los que les decía ya que temari se encontraba en suna, tenten estaba de misión al igual que kiba y shino. Si shino estuviera ahí sin duda habría sido el primero en enterarse o tal vez el primero en decirle cuenta ya que el siempre deducía lo que le pasaba, como cuando tenia una discusión con su padre, incluso se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por sasuke cuando todavía estaba con gaara. Pero lamentablemente el se habia ido a la misma misión que sasuke al igual que shikamaru el cual al final tubo que regresar para darle información a naruto y se quedo e la aldea por que ya no era requerido.

Pero su esposo y su mejor amigo ya llevaban dos semanas y media de misión en la cual, para su desgracia ya se habian presentado con mas frecuencia los síntomas del embarazo, según tsunade cuando después de hacer mas análisis, solo tenia dos semanas pero ella ya quería ver a su bebe, saber a quien se parecería, ojala no sacara el humor de sasuke pero tampoco quería que sacara su enorme timidez. Tenia tantas dudas ya quería hablarlo con sasuke pero su problema era como confesárselo no se le ocurría como hacerlo cuando regresara

.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba cansado, furioso y frustrado, toda esa maldita misión no habia servido de nada ya que no hallaron ni rastro de tobi ni otra amenaza verdadera, ya habia perdido demasiado de su valioso tiempo en aquel lugar sin contar que todavía no sabia el estado de salud de su esposa y eso era lo que mas le importaba poder verla, abrazarla, besarla. Esa semana se la habia pasando deseándola con todas sus fuerzas y después de todo era un hombre con necesidades, las cuales solo lograba complacer con la ojiluna no sabia explicarse como se volvió adicto tan rápido a sus labios pero eso si nunca podría olvidar la primera ves que tubo el placer de saborearlos

_**FlashBack…**_

_-sa…sasuke-kun- dijo sorprendida la hyuga quien al verse en esa situación, sasuke la habia empujado contra la pared de un callejón mientras la apretaba con fuerza las manos- suéltame onegai me haces daño _

_- no hasta que contestes una pregunta- hablo el uchiha quitando la mano derecha y colocándola recargada en la pared alado de la cabeza de la chica y con la otra la agarraba con más fuerza, no quería lastimarla, pero no podía controlarse, le estaba hirviendo la sangre de la ira y los celos_

_-que cosa sasuke-kun- hinata estaba nerviosa y preocupada ya que el pelinegro se veía muy enojado_

_-es cierto que te casaras con el idiota ese de la arena- esa pregunta le sorprendió mucho ¿Cómo es que se habia enterado? Bueno ella era la heredera del clan hyuga y gaara un kage no debía sorprenderse de que la noticia corriera rápido. Pero lo perturbarte de oírlo no fue la pregunta sino como lo dijo, parecía que habia escupido las palabras llenas de odio pero a la vez con un tono triste _

_-bueno sasuke-kun yo…etto- no sabia que responder el siempre la hacia ponerse nerviosa, desde que el habia decidido volver a la aldea hace un año se habian vuelto muy buenos amigos los mejores de echo, siempre que podía lo iba a visitar a la mansión uchiha y curiosamente casi todos los días se lo encontraba de "casualidad" cuando salía de paseo por la aldea y se la pasaban platicando de cientos de cosas, hasta le habia ayudado con sus entrenamientos y gracias a el habia mejorado mucho. Pero aun siendo los mejores amigos, de poder hablar con el sin temor y sentirse protegida a su lado, algo no estaba bien por que cuando estaba con el siempre tenia un sentimiento raro que la inundaba por completo y se sonrojaba cada ves que le sonreía o le hacia una broma mas o menos pesada-pensaba darte una so…sorpresa pero si_

_-¿una sorpresa?-repitió pero ahora con un semblante mas frió y profundo-¿tu crees que algo como eso me alegraría? Acaso pensaste que te iba a felicitar y decir que te la pases muy feliz, ¿acaso es asi hinata?...- se sentía tan infeliz como es que ella no lo notaba, por dios el era el gran sasuke uchiha el mejor ninja de la aldea y no lo podía ver mas que un simple amigo, maldición el habia vuelto a la aldea por ella, solo por ella, habia dejado su orgullo a un lado y olvidado su odio por aquella aldea que solo le traía malos recuerdos de su pasado y ella como le respondía, casándose con otro sin ni siquiera voltear a mirarlo, eso si que no lo permitiría, el era un uchiha y obtenía todo lo que quisiera cuando lo quisiera y la hyuga no era la excepción._

_Hinata no entendía la actitud de sasuke, pero no le sorprendió de cierto modo sabia que iba a actuar a si o al menos ella asi lo quería, no sabia explicar por que pero una parte de ella le alegraba esa actitud celosa y enojada que tenia el uchiha por su casamiento, pero de repente algo la hiso salir de sus pensamientos, algo que nunca sospecho que ocurriría. Todo fe tan rápido que no se dio cuenta cuando el uchiha la acerco mas a el y sin mas posiciono sus labios con los suyos._

_Al principio estaba en una especie de shock pero poco a poco cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por ese beso y entrelazo sus brazos en el cuello del chico, cosa que causo que el sonriera de medio lado y la tomara de la cintura, fe un beso eterno para ellos, era tan pausado y calido, el tiempo se habia detenido a su alrededor y no existía nada mas importante en esos momentos que los labios del otro. Ambos estaban experimentando tanto que eran imposibles explicar, era como una carga eléctrica que les invadía todo el cuerpo y les impedía separarse, pero lamentablemente la perdida de aire se hiso presente y se separaron lentamente en busca de un poco de oxigeno_

_Ella estaba toda agitada y sonrojada aun con los ojos cerrados, cosa que le causo mucha risa al uchiha, todavía la estaba sujetando y ella a el cosa que le agradaba, la uchiha no sabia cuanto tiempo habia deseado esos labios, que fueran de el y no de otro, mucho menos del su tonto noviecito, solo de el. Pero de repente ella alejo sus manos y dio un paso hacia atrás, haciendo que el la soltara_

_-Ho por dios…-dijo hinata retrocediendo otro paso con una cara de espanto, mientras ponía una de sus manos en sus labios- sasuke por que lo hiciste…no debiste…yo no debí…gaara y yo...lo siento yo no…- y sin decir otra palabra se fue corriendo dejando de tras de ella al pelinegro, quien no hiso mas que apretar sus puños tratando de controlar su enfado. Lo habia rechazado, habia rechazado al gran sasuke uchiha, al hombre por el que cualquier mujer mataría por estar a su lado, al mejor ninja de la aldea, a su mejor opción (según el) y todo por el, por el maldito del sabaku no_

_No lo entendía que tenía ese sujeto, por que lo periferia en vez que a el, era cierto que no tenia la inmensa riqueza que el poseía, pero tenia mas que suficiente dinero para comprar una ciudad entera, era verdad que no era un gobernante, pero tenia el poder de hacer siempre su santa voluntad, no era compasivo y respetado por eso, pero era temido y con eso se ganaba el respeto._

_Pero a ella no le importaba absolutamente nada de lo que el tuviera y eso era imperdonable para el, era solo una mas, una del montón no era nada diferente a las demás chiquillas que lo radiaban y asi se lo haría entender. La enamoraría, la aria rogar por su compañía y arrepentirse por despreciarlo, quería verla humillarse solo para que el la aceptara, jugaría con ella y luego la dejaría a su suerte, era lo mínimo que se merecía por tal humillación, se habia tragado su orgullo y se habia vuelto vulnerable enfrente de ella, y ella se fue a los brazos de otro. Definitivamente ya no cometería ese error y menos seguiría involucrarse sentimentalmente con ella, tenia que arrancarla de su corazón para asi poder cumplir su actual objetivo. _

_**Fin del FlashBack…**_

Estaba tan sumido en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta que ya habia llegado a su destino, una pequeña aldea muy cercana a konoha, en la cual solo tenía que encontrar a un sujeto que según tenia una información que necesitaba y asi concluiría su misión y se marcharía a su hogar. Asi que shino mando algunos de sus insectos a la aldea para avisarles que llegarían aproximadamente en unas cinco horas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

-como que no sabes ¡por dios hinata esto es algo muy importante!-grito la yakamana poniendo mas nerviosa a su amiga. Ya llevaban dos horas hablando sobre el embarazo de la ojiperla sin parar mientras que para la desgracia de shikamaru lo dejaron acargo de la florería y se fueron al cuarto de la pareja para platicar más cómodamente.

-es que aun no lo he pensado demo…creo que debe ser algo especial, digo no se lo puedo decir asi como asi, tiene que ser algo que recordemos- dijo sonrojada y pensativa, en verdad no sabia donde ni como iba a decirle al uchiha de su embarazo y menos que decirle exactamente

-¡bien dicho hinata!-hablo sonriente la rubia – tienes la iniciativa, ahora el problema es tener el momento adecuado para hacerlo…pero sabes que, no tienes de nada de que preocuparte yo estoy aquí para ayudarte y te prometo que vas a decírselo a sasuke-kun de la forma mas especial y creativa que se pueda, tienes mi palabra- dijo la yakamana mientras le sostenía de las manos.

-etto…Gra..Gracias ino

-¿ino-chan estas aquí?- se escucho otra voz, que hiso que ambas voltearan al ver que abrían la puerta- ya te encontré buenos días,…ha hinata-chan gusto en saludarla a usted también

Era una mujer aproximadamente de su misma edad con una larga trenza dorada hasta la espalda media, y unos hermosos ojos verdes. Traía puesta una blusa blanca sin mangas con una raya negra en medio y unos guantes del mismo color. Un pantalón ninja y unos lentes.

-buenos días lucy-chan- saludo sonriente la ojiperla

-Lucy-chan ola ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto la otra rubia separándose de su amiga

-viene por unas flores, pero cuando llegue solo vi a shikamaru-kun dormido en el escritorio

-se quedo dormido-dijo la rubia con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza- hay de seguro ya se fueron todos los clientes, es un perezoso bueno para nada no entiendo como es un ninja

Sus dos acompañantes rieron por los gestos que hacia su amiga al referirse a su esposo.

-disculpa lucy-chan…para qué nenecitas flores- pregunto la peliazul

-ha por que quiero dejar la casa muy linda para cuando llegue shino-kun- dijo sonriente la ahora señora aburame, ella y shino se habian casado ya hace año y medio, cosa que sorprendió a muchos, aun que no a hinata ya que ella habia ayudado un poco a que se diera esa relación. Lucy era una miembro respetada de uno de los clanes de suna el cual se especializaba en la crianza y entrenamiento de animales ninja de los cuales se podía encontrar de los más grandes a los mas pequeños de los cuales ella amaba todo tipo de insectos lo cual ayudo a que se llevara muy bien con el aburame una vez que lo conoció cuando tubo una misión junto a el.

-he pero todavía no nos dicen cuado llegan no deberías esperar a que te den noticias digo luego se marchitaran las flores

-ha es que verán, acabo de pasar a la oficina del hokage a recoger unos documentos y me avisaron que ellos mandaron un mensaje diciendo que llegarían esta misma noche

-¡esta noche!- dijeron al uniso la ojiazul y la ojiperla

-etto…si el mismo naruto-san me lo confirmo, pero… ¿sucede algo malo?

-na...nada de eso lucy-chan lo que pasa es que…

-¡haaaaaaaaa!- ambas se sobresaltaron del susto

-que pasa ino por que gritas- pregunto hinata con una mano en el pecho y algo agitada

-es que se me acaba de ocurrir una grandísima idea para que se lo digas a sasuke-kun ¡ ven no tenemos todo el día!- y de un dos por tres la rubia agarro a la peliazul de la mano y salio de la habitación

-etto… ¡ino-chan mis flores!- grito lucy

- ¡a si!- dijo la ojiazul y regreso corriendo al cuarto y jalo la mano de su otra amiga recibiendo un grito de esta- tu también nos ayudaras – y volvió a salir del cuarto echa pólvora

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

Todo se veía muy ordenado, cada cosa estaba perfectamente en su sitio, absolutamente nada fuera de su lugar aunque difícil de apreciar ya que estaba todo muy oscuro aunque fuera apenas medio día, ese lugar siempre estaba asi. Solo se podía apreciar una silueta de una persona sentada en ese escritorio y unos pocos rayos de luz que escapaban de las cortinas dejando ver unos intensos ojos verdes que veían lo que parecía ser una fotografía que tenia el las manos, una imagen que le recordaba lo feliz que habia sido su vida y lo miserable que era ahorra.

La extrañaba, la extrañaba desde el día que decidió macharse, el día en que el se lo permitió y del cual se arrepentía. Debió haber sido egoísta, debió retenerla entre sus brazos y no dejarla irse o almenos pedirle que no se marchara, que no lo dejara, que lo amara, que le diera otra oportunidad de reconquistarla. Pero que fue lo que hiso, le dejo el paso libe, le dijo que el estaría bien que no se preocupara y siguiera adelante que ese hombre la estaba esperando y ella debía seguirlo si lo amaba mas que el, que no le dolería si lo hacia porque almenos sabría que ella era feliz…pero que mentira mas grande, claro que le dolía, le dolía hasta el alma y era un dolo que se hacia cada vez mas grande con el tiempo.

De repente se hiso la luz en esa horrible oscuridad, la puerta de Aquella oficina se abrió dejando ver a una linda rubia de cuatro coletas asomar la cabeza.

-hermano… puedo pasar

-de todos modos siempre lo haces sin mi autorización, pasa.-dijo guardando la foto en uno de los cajones de su escritorio- de que quieres hablar

-bueno, solo quería avisarte que saldré hacia konoha en una hora

-a konoha, ¿a que vas aya?

-nada importante solo a recoger unos papeles que deje ahí en mi ultima misión

-temari tu ultima misión en konoha fue hace dos meses y medio no me mientas, no eres muy buena haciéndolo

-ga…gaara no se de que hablas

-que o es que quieres ir a ver al nara ya te dije que…

-¡nada de eso! No e visto a shikamaru desde dos semanas antes de su boda, ya me olvido ama a su esposa el muy claro explico eso asi que te pido que no hablemos mas sobre el tema

-comprendo, lamento haberte ofendido…pero entonces a que vas, si no es nada grabe no tienes por que mentirme

-bueno no quería mencionarlo pero, hinata me llamo y me dijo que necesitaba que fuera urgentemente

-¡he! Pero que le paso ella esta bien, ese idiota le hiso algo por que…

-no sasuke-kun no le hiso nada descuida, se que es un patán pero no seria capas de lastimarla créeme. Me dijo que era una sorpresa y que tenía que estar ahí

-entiendo…no dijo nada mas

- hai…ella… ella pregunto por ti- la sorpresa del palirojo se hiso notoria al escuchar eso-me pregunto como seguías y si te encontrabas bien

-y que le contestaste

-que seguías igual que la ultima vez, pero que no se preocupara

-de todos modos no debería hacerlo ella es la que decidió irse, no tiene ninguna responsabilidad con migo ahora

-¡no digas eso!, tu fuiste el que la dejo ir, ella estaba dispuesta a quedarse contigo a quererte por el resto de la eternidad aunque no lo hiciera con todo su corazón, aunque este le perteneciera a otro que no entiendes ella tiene todo el derecho de preocuparse por ti por que fue pieza importante de tu vida por mucho tiempo, hermano… ya no deberías atormentarte con eso, ella esta bien y es feliz ¿no dijiste que eso era suficiente?

-lo es…claro que lo es, ella hiso su vida y yo continué con la mía como acordamos

-¿que seguiste con la tuya?, gaara por dios tu no tienes vida desde que se fue, te la pasas encerrado todo el día en tu oficina , ya ni siquiera sonríes, eres igual a aquel gaara solitario y fió del principio.

-no te equivocas ese gaara nunca volverá, es muy distinto yo la ame y ella a mi pero me concentraba solo en ella pero ahora…ahora yo soy sabaku no gaara katsakage (o como se escriba) de suna y mi deber y obligación esta con mi pueblo y no tengo tiempo de todas las tonterías que dices, y si no te importa te pido que salgas de mi oficina que estoy muy ocupado ve a donde se te de la gana.

-hermano…como quieras solo espero que no te arrepientas del tiempo que estas perdiendo y lo recuperes-sentenciando asi la rubia salio de aquel lugar cerrando la puerta dejándola de nuevo en completa oscuridad

-tal vez tengas razón hermana, tal vez deba recuperarlo…-hablo mas para el mismo con una sonrisa arrogante adornando sus labios y perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la oficina

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-vamos deprisa, deprisa no tenemos mucho tiempo ¡sasuke-kun llegara en 3 horas!

La rubia estaba gritando como loca mientras subía a una escalera para terminar de colocar unos moños color blanco con azul, ella habia pensado en colores mas vivíos pero conociendo lo amargado que era sasuke opto por los mas simples, tenían tanto que hacer aun les faltaba poner las mesas, terminar la comida, adornar el doyo y las bebidas, en fin era demasiado trabajo solo para unas cuantas chicas, pero por suerte pudo contactar a tenten y akane para que les ayudaran a decorar aunque obviamente no les dijo el verdadero objetivo de la fiesta del todo, solo que iban a darle una gran sorpresa a sasuke que lo aria desfallecer.

Pero aun con mas ayuda no veía final al arreglo, después de todo la mansión uchiha era inmensa y no podía poner a trabajar tanto a hinata después de todo ella estaba embarazada y aunque su amiga se lo rogara no la pudo poner mas que ayudar a akane a preparar la comida.

-ino hable con neji y con hanabi y me confirmaron su asistencia- informo tenten entrando a la habitación

-¡Ho que bien! Otro amargado y una niña anotados en la lista-talvez no estuvieran todos los preparativos listo pero lo que nunca faltaban eran los invitados y de ellos ya habian confirmado que irían y eso era lo importante, que todos en konoha supieran la gran bendición que habia llegado a la residencia uchiha bueno… ellos y sasuke.

-¡la comida esta lista!-grito akane desde la cocina

-¡entendido! Lucy-chan que tal tu como vas con las flores-pregunto ino

-¡excelente! Aunque yo no soy la experta en flores puedo decir que me enorgullezco de mi trabajo-dijo sonriente la aburame

-perfecto chicas si seguimos asi todo estará listo para cuando llegue sasuke-kun-las felicito la yakamana

-bueno y a todo esto ino ¿Cuál es esa gran sorpresa que le aran?- pregunto curiosa tenten

-cierto a mi me gusto ayudar y todo pero es muy extraño que le hayan echo la fiesta asi tan apresurada y misteriosamente…además no creo que sasuke-san sea de los que le gusten las sorpresas-la apoyo lucy

-ja ni que decir de las fiestas es un amargado de lo peor –se burlo la castaña

-Ho vamos tenten ni que neji fuera el alma de la fiesta- dijo akane entrando a la habitación con una bandeja de comida en las manos seguida de hinata la cual hacia lo mismo.

-no pero almenos puede estar en una mas de cinco minutos

-querida se puede quedar toda la fiesta pero amargando a todos-siguió akane-bueno almenos es serio no como naruto que tengo que estarlo cuidando como si de un niño se tratara, pensé que nombrándolo hokage se aria mas responsable pero siento que cada día se pone peor

-jaja creo que tu esposo se ara mas serio cuando el mió se haga mas alegre-rió tenten provocando lo mismo en su amiga- bueno, pero volviendo al anterior tema y aprovechando que aquí esta hinata nos pueden explicar a que se debe la fiesta

-bu…bueno yo…etto – hinata se encontraba muy nerviosa sus amigas siempre le sacaban la verdad pero quería que fuera sorpresa, pro lo mas importante, quería que el lo supiera primero, tenia el derecho de serlo y no se lo quitaría

-chicas, chicas que les he dicho, es una sorpresa que hinata le tiene preparada a sasuke-kun la cual sabrán cuando el llegue asi que ya no la presionen- la defendió ino sabiendo que si no interfería se los diría.

-mmm esta bien – dijo tenten haciendo un puchero, mientras que por su parte hinata suspiro de alivio al saber que ya no la interrogarían mas…bueno no asta que diera su noticia por que cuando lo hiciera sabia que todas sus amigas la seguirían con un montón de preguntas

.

.

.

.

-¡todo listo!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo ino y akane al ver que todas sus tareas estaban completas

-genial duramos mucho pero lo logramos justo a tiempo-dijo muy sonriente tenten

-hai tengo que aceptar que nos quedo muy bien aun con la rapidez de las cosas-siguió lucy muy contenta

El lugar se veía esplendido, habia listones azules con blanco adornando las paredes y las puertas, adornos florales hechos con hermosas rosas rojas, una fuente de sodas, musica y un enorme buffet digno de un rey en la mesa principal, sin contar los bocadillos y el enorme pastel que habia en el centro de la mesa.

-cierto, muchas gracias chicas sin ustedes no hubiéramos acabado tan pronto-hablo muy feliz la uchiha al ver que todo habia quedado perfecto para la celebración estaba segura que todo saldría bien solo faltaba esperar a que llegaran sus amigos y el invitado de honor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ola! Se que me tarde demasiado esta vez pero andaba de vacaciones en un lugar sin acceso a Internet, es mas ni señal no habia ni televisión ya que me fui a visitar a mis abuelos a su rancho el cual esta en medio de la cierra y no tenia contacto con el mundo exterior y para mi desgracia mis clases ya empiezan este lunes asi que ¡aquí me tienen!...espero no tararme mucho con el próximo ya que va a empezar lo interesante :D bueno según yo, jiji **

**Ha y cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario que tengan sobre la historia no duden en decírmelo sobretodo si me equivoque en algo o si una parte no les gusto. Bueno es todo sayo! **

**¿UN REVIEW PARA MÍ?**


	6. Todo un uchiha parte 2

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN **

**CAP 6.- TODO UN UCHIHA PARTE 2**

.

.

.

.

Estaba confundido, intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos en su cabeza y tratar de hacer que las piezas encajaran mas no encontraba sentido alguno.

Hace una hora que habían partido de aquella aldea y ambos chicos se encontraban caminando en total silencio no es que no fura común ya que eran conocidos como "los amargados del grupo" aquellos que solo hablan cuando es necesario. Se encontraban en silencio por que intentaban explicar lo que había pasado hace una hora aproximadamente

_**FlashBack…**_

Se encontraban ya dentro de aquella pequeña aldea buscando el lugar donde se encontrarían con su informante y después de unos minutos lograron encontrarlo un pequeño puesto de ramen alado del parque.

Ambos chicos se sentaron a esperar a el sujeto según esto era un tipo robusto de aproximadamente 30 años con una cicatriz en forma de rayo a lado del ojo izquierdo, no seria difícil de identificar. Pero mientras esperaban escucharon un fuerte sonido salir de un callejón que estaba detrás del puesto.

-¡bocón eres un vil traidor ahora te enseñaremos a no hablar de nosotros a nuestras espaldas!

-¡yo no dije nada se los juro!- al oír eso ambos chicos se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron rápidamente al sitio imaginando lo peor, pero al llegar a el no encontraron mas que un cuerpo tirado de espaldas en el pavimento y un sujeto con una mascara estilo AMBU de un gato naranja con manchas rojas que volteaba hacia su dirección para luego hacer uso sellos y desaparecer del lugar, logrando escapar de los ninjas.

El aburame se acercó para ver el pulso del sujeto pero al parecer ya no existía y al darle vuelta al cuerpo nunca imagino ver lo siguiente, el cuerpo tenía en la cara una mascara de tobi y una nota que decía:

"_Todos aquellos que se opongan a el renacimiento del demonio merecen ser castigados por sus actos de rebelión" _

Y al quitarle la mascara pudo comprobar que no era otro hombre mas que su contacto el cual no hubiera podido reconocer si no fuera por su cicatriz ya que el resto de su cara se encontraba deforme.

_**Fin del flashBack… **_

No tenia sentido lo que estaba pasando no estaba seguro si en verdad era tobi el que estaba detrás de todo esto, sin embargo existía la posibilidad de que se tratara de un engaño de otro enemigo que quería que las investigaciones se centraran en buscar a otra persona.

Pero si en verdad era el…la información de aquel sujeto debió ser importante para que lo mataran de aquella manera, además que no comprendía como lo habían dejado en ese estado si solo tardaron segundos en llegar a ese lugar y lo mas importante, ¿a que se refería esa nota con el renacimiento del demonio?

Definitivamente tenia que hablar con naruto al llegar a la aldea, cosa para la cual faltaban aproximadamente 20 minutos, aunque la misión no resulto tan aburrida como pensaba de todos modos ya tenia muchas ganas de llegar a su casa y que ningún tonto lo fastidiara solo paz y tranquilidad

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡esto esta genial!- grito la rubia emocionada

-si chicas debo admitir que les quedo muy linda la decoración sin contar que la comida esta deliciosa mi akane-chan cocina tan bien y la fiesta es tan buena que ni el teme se podría poner amargado- apoyo el uzumaki recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de sus acompañantes

-muchísimas gracias hokage-san- agradeció la hora aburame

.

.

.

Todo marchaba a la perfección ya todos los invitados habían llegado al lugar solo faltaba el aburame y el uchiha los cuales al parecer no tardarían en presentarse en aquel lugar, cosa que hacia que la ojiluna temblara de los nervios, había esperado tanto poder contárselo a sasuke desde que lo supo pero el temor a su reacción se hacia presente, bueno se supone que si se caso con ella era por que quería que formaran una familia juntos ¿no? A si que no tendría por qué responder mal a la noticia, pero aun a si no podía dejar de pensar en como lo tomaría, ¿pensaría que fue muy rápido o que aun no estaban preparados para esa responsabilidad? De solo imaginar que tendría una reacción negativa se entristecía y si su esposo no aceptaba a él bebe ella ya había tomado una decisión, lo amaría, lo criaría como una madre incondicional a pesar de todo

-¡hinata!- de repente una voz familiar hiso que saliera de sus pensamientos para luego voltear a ver quien era

-¡temari!- respondió igual de entusiasmada para luego abrazar a su amiga-que bueno que ya llegaste te extrañe mucho estos meses

-jeje yo igual, como te ha ido, no te había visto desde la boda y tienes muchas cosas que contarme-dijo la rubia acercándose mas a su amiga- haber dime como estuvo la luna de miel fue divertida- dijo con una sonrisa algo extraña mientras que la hyuga se ponía toda roja, que pasaría cuando temari se enterara que lo estuvo tanto que ya estaba embarazada

De repente la música cayo haciendo que todos empezaran a preguntarse que había pasado, pero de repente una voz hiso que todo se pusiera claro

-se puede saber porque demonios están todos ustedes en mi casa- dijo un moreno recién llegado con un aura tan negra a su alrededor y una mirada de ultratumba que hacia que todo el que lo viera se muriera del susto.

-sa…sasuke- susurró la ojiluna mientras una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo al percatarse de que su esposo ya había llegado.- dijo el hokage alzando la mano hacia

Un silencio incomodo se hiso presente unos segundos el cual fue interrumpido por el rubio escandaloso

-¡teme! Que bueno que ya llegaste amargado la fiesta esta fenomenal ven y celebra con nosotros

-¿y se puede saber que diantres están celebrando y porque precisamente en mi casa?

-emmm… pues siendo sincero no tengo la mínima idea, solo sé es que me invitaron a una fiesta en tu honor, no se porque te hayan echo una, bueno no eres muy sociable y no creo que hicieras algo importante pero como hokage y tu mejor amigo es mi deber venir a apoyarte en…sea lo que sea que hagas.- dijo el uzumaki sonriendo

El uchiha no se lo podría creer su amigo si que era estúpido, pero seguía sin entender el motivo de aquella ridiculez, seguramente ino había convencido a hinata de hacer una fiesta por tener ya 3 meses de casados, ya que su esposa sabia que no le gustaban para nada esas tonterías y menos tener que soportar a tanta gente igual o mas tonta que el teme de su amigo, pero su esposa era alguien muy amable y se dejaba influenciar muy fácil por la yakamana. Suspiro con fastidio y decido empezar a caminar en busca de su esposa para luego poder correr a esos tontos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata por su parte estaba temblando, como es que había llegado tan rápido pensó que al menos tendría unos minutos más de paz antes de tener que enfrentar a su marido y repasar lo que diría, pero fue muy tarde. De la nada el joven entro en la habitación en la que se encontraba y su mirada se encontró con una totalmente opuesta que hiso que se sonrojar llevándola en el tiempo a la primera vez que se perdió en esos oscuros pozos

_**FlashBack…**_

_Se encontraba en medio del país del rayo en busca de unos criminales que se habían escapado de uno prisión de máxima seguridad los cuales debían encontrar y transportar de vuelta a la cárcel, ya llevaban dos días de misión y solo habían encontrado a 3 de los 10 reos que escaparon, a ese paso durarían al menos don semanas en ese lugar, cosa que le incomodaba ya que aunque su compañero de equipo le agradara era un tanto extraño y siempre preguntaba cosas indebidas además de tener una sonrisa de lo mas falsa _

_Pero su suerte empezó a cambia cuando escucharon un ruido entre los arbustos y la hyuga activo su byakugan para verificar que no hubiera peligro y pudo distinguir a 4 de los reos que seguían libres y sin esperar se pusieron en marcha para capturarlos, su compañero de equipo saco un pergamino y empezó a hacer unos dibujos en el para luego arrojarlo y de este salieron cuatro tigres que empezaron a perseguir a los fugitivos y un a uno fueron vencidos por la criaturas que los retuvieron mas uno de ellos logro hacer unos sellos y desvanecer al animal que venia tras de él._

_La hyuga corrió velozmente hacia el sujeto para que no escapara mas este era demasiado rápido, era un joven como unos 3 años mayor que ella, alto fuerte y de cabello anaranjado al cual de unos minutos de persecución se vio acorralado entre un barranco por la ojiluna _

_-a...aléjate-dijo el chico algo asustado_

_- lo siento pero tengo ordenes de capturarte y llevarte de vuelta a donde estabas_

_-no, no ahí me provocan mucho y no puedo controlar mis emociones y …siempre termino lastimando aunque no quiera, debes llevarme con el, el me ayudara a curarme, me lo prometió- dijo histérico tomando su cabeza _

_-¿quien te ayudara?, si vienes con migo por voluntad tal vez pueda ayudarte solo cálmate e intentare lo que pueda- hinata sabia que ese tipo no estaba bien y le empezaba a dar un poco de miedo pero como ninja que era tenia que mostrarse calmada ante cualquier situación_

_-no tu no puedes no tienes sus ojos, solo esos ojos tienen el poder de calmarme aunque sea un poco y siento justo ahora que no estoy calmado, pero no quiero lastimarte- el semblante de aquel joven empezó a cambiar a uno muy distinto se poso en su rostro una sonrisa algo maléfica y su rostro se empezó a volver gris de su lado derecho y su ojo se puso amarillento con un fondo oscuro como si algo se hubiera apoderado del, Rápidamente la hyuga se puso en posición de ataque mientras él se abalanzaba sobre ella sin lograr golpearla._

_Hinata no podía lastimarlo era demasiado rápido para hacerlo y en varias ocasiones había logrado golpearla, estaba algo cansada el no dejaba de reírse y maldecirla mientras le atacaba ¿acaso era el mismo chico de antes? De un rápido movimiento la golpeo en la quijada haciendo que callera varios metros lejos de donde él se encontraba _

_Estaba en problemas y sai de seguro seguía en la captura de los otros tres a si que se encontraba sola, el chico se acercó du nuevo a ella ahora convirtiendo una de sus manos en un gran puño que parecía de roca preparado para golpearla. La hyuga dio unas volteretas hacia atrás y logo esquivar el ataque mas, este siguió intentando golpearla a si que cundo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella la ojiperla decidió actuar._

_- ¡__ Hakke Hasangeki!- grito la peliazul para luego golpear a su enemigo en el pecho liberando una gran cantidad de chakra de su mano y lanzándolo varios metros haciendo que chocara con un árbol dejándolo inconsciente por la falta de chakra que le había quitado. Agradecía a su primo neji por enseñarle esa técnica le había ayudado mucho_

_-wow vaya que pelea nunca antes había visto a alguien derrotar tan rápido a jugo- dijo una voz mientras se escuchaban unos ligeros aplausos-esa chica si que es fuerte_

_-qui…quien esta ahí- dijo la hyuga agitada tratando de recuperarse de su pelea_

_-¡ha pero que tonto soy!- dijo la voz saliendo de su escondite dejando ver a un chico de cabello blanco y profundos ojos purpuras- mi nombre es suigetsu es un placer muñeca- dijo mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado que hacia que se vieran sus puntiagudos dientes- venimos a recoger al prisionero_

_-¿venimos?- pregunto la peliazul ya completamente calmada- se supone que nosotros llevaríamos a los prisioneros al punto que nos indicaron para que de ahí los transportaran- eso no le gustaba no sabia por que pero aunque ese chico le pareciera agradable algo no le daba buena espina- además de que necesito la identificación que habían otorgado para esta misión _

_-he ¿identificación?... Ha quieres decir esa cosa que nos dieron antes de venir…si es que hubo un accidente encontramos a uno de los reos y después de enfrentarlo lo perdimos_

_-¿esa es tu mejor excusa suigetsu?- dijo otra voz masculina que también salía de su escondite- eres muy lista, investigamos a fondo la misión y no había nada de identificaciones especiales o algo por el estilo- hablo con frialdad aquel chico. Tenia aproximadamente su edad si no un poco mas grande, de un extraño vestuario y cabello despeinado y totalmente negro, se encontraba con los ojos serrados y muy tranquilo-también veo que eres muy rápida, muy precisa con tus ataques y te las arreglaste para dejar inconsciente a jugo tu sola en tiempo record pero, a pesar de todas esas habilidades te advierto que no tienes ni la mínima posibilidad de ganarnos si interfieres en que nos llevemos al prisionero- sentencio el chico abriendo por fin los parpados dejando ver unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre con tres aspas negras en medio.- te matare _

_Hinata tembló levemente al ver la técnica de su atacante, no era ni nada mas ni nada menos que uchiha sasuke el ex compañero de su antiguo amor de escuela, pero ¿que hacia hay el uchiha? algo indecisa activo su byakugan y se mantuvo e su lugar-¿para que quieren a este prisionero uchiha-san?_

_-eso no es de tu incumbencia hyuga- dijo sasuke enojado_

_-¿la conoces? Vaya sasuke en vez de matarla por que mejor no se une a nuestro equipo es muy bella y ágil de seguro seriamos una buena pareja de combate y nos ahorraríamos las molestias de ir a buscar de nueva cuenta a la zanahoria- dijo el chico pez animado-¿tu que opinas muñeca seriamos un excelente equipo-dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a hinata _

_-creo que tener el byakugan de nuestro lado seria de gran utilidad_

_-¡he!- exclamo suigetsu impresionado no pensaba que sasuke se lo tomara enserio esperaba un simple "hump" o un "no digas estupideces y solo mátala" pero que el uchiha viera la posibilidad de hacerla su compañera solo hacia que se interesara mas por la chica_

_-dime una cosa…tu eres esa tal hyuga hinata la que le salvo el pellejo al inútil de naruto cierto- pregunto sasuke recibiendo una mirada de asombro y confusión de parte de la chica _

_-naruto-kun no es un inútil- dijo enojada hinata si algo le molestaba es que hablaran a las espaldas de sus amigos, sobre todo de naruto que se había convertido en el mejor de ellos y viniendo de un ex compañero del rubio y según el su mejor amigo_

_-eso me lo confirma…sabes, seria muy divertido llevarme algo de tanto importancia para el dobe, para poder ver como se pone, sobretodo si se trata de su "noviecita"-se burlo el uchiha haciendo que hinata levantara una ceja confundida ¿Cómo que noviecita? Ella no era la novia de naruto-kun solo su mejor amiga el uchiha debía tener mal información- además me servirás de rastreadora._

_-¿y quien dijo que pensaba unirme a ti? –pregunto esperando escucharse de lo mas segura posible, pero en el interior le tenia un miedo enorme al uchiha_

_-¿y quien dijo que te preguntaría?- y sin mas sasuke se acercó a ella, quedando solo a centímetros de su rostro pero ahora con unos ojos diferentes, estos ya no eran rojos, sino de un negro intenso que hinata creyó que de un segundo a otro caería en esas fosas negras sumergiéndose sin final-bien venida a taka hinata hyuga- dijo el uchiha con una sonrisa de medio lado para luego volver a activar su sharingan y todo se volvió oscuro ara la ojiluna. _

_**Fin del flashBack… **_

Y ahí estaba de nuevo en frente de esos ojos negro y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió el mismo pavor que sintió el dia que la obligo a unirse a su equipo

-hinata- dijo sasuke suspirando pesadamente malhumorado- me puedes explicar porque demonios están invadiendo mi casa

-sa...sasuke esto…yo

-que pasa actúas raro, no me digas que te volviste a dejar influenciar por las locas de tus amigas escandalosas, no deberías escuchar a esas fastidiosas

-oye idiota estoy aquí- dijo muy enfadada temari

- y porque crees que estoy enfadado se supone que deberías estar a kilómetros de mi para no estarte aguantando

-ha yo te mandare a kilómetros de aquí de un puñetazo

-¡temari!- regaño la ex hyuga con la cabeza baja y un inmenso rubor en toda la cara-sasuke pode…podemos hablar afuera-el uchiha estaba con fundido pero sin mas asintió y camino de su esposa la cual parecía totalmente nerviosa

.

.

Al encontrarse fuera de la casa lejos de todo el ruido la chica se detuvo, mas no hablo en absoluto

-habla hinata sabes que no tengo mucha paciencia-dijo el uchiha algo irritado-vamos pensé que la hinata tímida que se sonrojaba por toda ya había quedado en el pasado

Pero mas la chica siguió callada pero voltio a su dirección y se acercó lentamente a él, poniendo las manos en el pecho de su marido y dándole un beso el cual no fue tardado de contestar, durando a unos segados en los cuales sasuke rodio la cadera de la peliazul y ella enredaba los brazos en el cuello del uchiha haciendo mas profundo el beso y después de quedar sin aire separaron lentamente los labios mas no sus cuerpos –sasuke…tengo que decirte algo

-que es lo que ocurre

-recuerdas que en la iglesia el dia de nuestra boda uno de mis votos era que solo te amaría a ti por el resto de mi vida

-claro, me diste el pretexto perfecto de matar a quien se te acercara por haberlo jurado en la iglesia- sasuke no sabia a donde quería llegar su esposa con todo esto pero no le gustaba como lo estaba diciendo

-pues creo que mentí…- soltó sin mas la ojiluna-creo que en estos momentos amo a alguien igual o mas que a ti- sasuke sintió que se paralizaba y un dolor enorme le comprimía el pecho

-quien…quien es-tartamudeo el uchiha al saber que alguien podría robarle el corazón de quien tanto le había costado obtener-lo mato

-no creo que puedas hacer eso, no mientras yo pueda impedirlo-le estaba hirviendo la sangre tanto a si lo quería para como imponerse ante el- pero sabes una cosa sasuke…-tomo la mano de su esposo y con delicadeza la puso sobre su estomago- espero que tu también lo ames igual que yo

Los ojos de sasuke se abrieron como platos y un calor reconfortante empezó a recorrerlo por todo el cuerpo, la sola idea aun no se procesaba por completo en su cabeza

-estas…

-estoy embarazada dijo para luego acariciar su rostro y darle una hermosa sonrisa

-hinata…hinata uchiha tu- hinata estaba preparada para cualquier cosa, completamente todos los escenarios que pudieran ocurrir desde un fuerte abrazo de parte de el pelinegro o un grito de desprecio…pero lo que presencio nunca pensó que ocurriría en 100 años. Sasuke se encontraba ¿llorando?, unas grandes lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro-me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo- y de la nada sasuke la volvió a tomar en sus brazos y le dio el beso mas apasionado se sus vidas, para luego drale vueltas en el aire mientras ella reía.

.

.

.

-kaaaaa ¡ya le dijo! ¡Le dijo! ¡Le dijo!- grito la yakamana dando saltos mientras los espiaba por la ventana haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan a verla

-que pasa ino ¿Qué le dijo?- pregunto tenten

Y en eso entro la pareja tomados de la mano y la rubia actuó rápidamente y jalo una cuerda dejando escapar una tormenta de confeti y una enorme carpa que se extendió en el salón haciendo enmudecer a todos los presentes y dejando totalmente rojos a los uchihas

_**¡Feliz embarazo! **_

-¡!QUEEEEEEEEEE! Sasuke-teme ya embarazaste a hinata-chan tan rápido-guito el rubio haciendo que lo poco que falto para que hinata se desmayara con el cartel desapareciera y se derrumbara toda roja siendo sostenida por sasuke

-¡naruto eres un zopenco!- grito akane dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a su esposo

.

.

.

Todos los invitados fueron yéndose uno por uno no sin antes felicitar a la pareja por lo del bebe, todos sus amigos estaban emocionados hasta akane y temari habían llorado mientras abrazaban a hinata diciéndole que estaban muy feliz por ellas y naruto (después de recuperarse de la golpiza que le dio sasuke por su comentario) también la había abrazado, deseándole lo mejor y diciendo que lo mejor seria que ese niño no naciera con la personalidad de sasuke

Solo quedaban de nuevo ellos dos solos en esa enorme casa.

-por fin paz y tranquilidad, no podía aguantar ni un momento mas a ese dobe

-jeje creo que naruto-kun pensaba lo mismo de ti- se burlo hinata- pero al menos te supiste controlar en la fiesta

-bueno tenia un buen motivo para estar contento- dijo sasuke sonriendo feliz mientras se acercaba a su esposa y la empezaba a besar tomando su cadera y caminando hacia atrás a dirección a la sala dejándola delicadamente sobre el sillón y acomodándose encima de ella para seguir besándola

-sasuke no se si esto esta bien- dijo nerviosa la ojiluna, haciendo que su esposo levantara una ceja

-¿por? Que yo sepa ya lo hemos echo por que crees que estas embarazada

-es que es por lo mismo de embarazo podríamos lastimar al bebe- dijo preocupada asiendo que sasuke sonriera

-tranquila no creo que le pase nada después de todo…es un uchiha.-su esposa sonrio y los besos siguieron

.

.

.

.

.

**HOLA! LAMENTO EL RETRASO PERO NO TENIA LAP Y NO ME SENTIA INSPIRADA Y NO CONFIO DEL TODO EN EL CAP NO ME DEJO TOTALMENTE SADISFECHA PERO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO YA QUE DESDE AQUÍ LA HISTORIA VA HA A PONER MAS INTERESANTE POR QUE EL ENBARAZO SERA PUBLICO Y QUIEN SABE QUIEN PODIA ATACAR ADEMAS QUE PIENSO ACLARAR MAS LA HISTORIA DE COMO SE CONOCIERON SASUKE Y HINATA YA QUE ESTA MUY REBUELTA Y SOBRE SAKURA**

**BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIER ASTA EL PROXIMO CAP :D**

**¿UN REVIEW PARA MÍ?**


	7. aclaraciones del pasado y dolor

**Ola! Primero que nada mil gracias por sus comentarios la historia ha tenido un buen éxito y eso es gracias a todos ustedes que se molestan a gastar unos minutos de su tiempo y leer mi historia :D y sin mas que decir espero q les guste el cap**

**NUESTRO RETO MÁS GRANDE**

**Cap7.- aclaraciones del pasado, un recuerdo doloroso.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba fastidiado después de la noticia que recibió la noche anterior y su celebración con sus amigos y la verdadera fiesta que hubo en su casa después de que ellos se fueran lo habían dejado de excelente humor pero después de que su esposa le dijo lo que tenía planeado para ese dia se perdieron todas sus energías

-en verdad tengo que ir yo también sabes que no me agrada ese lugar- dijo molesto el uchiha mientras se ponía una camisa- podrías ir tu sola y luego contarme como lo tomo

-ha no uchiha sabes que tienes que ir con migo- sentencio la ojiluna mientras se secaba el cabello ya que acababa de salir del baño

-pero no se si le agrade la noticia con ese hombre nunca se sabe lo que pasara y estando en su casa estará en ventaja por si decide atacarme

-por dios sasuke no seas dramático- se burlo-vamos ni que mi padre sea tan malo solo tenemos que decírselo no creo que se enfade al saber que será abuelo, mas bien sé que le alegrara mucho y tenemos que ir los dos por que estamos empezando una familia y no lo demostraremos si el padre no quiere ir por que le teme a su suegro

-hump.-unió las cejas con enojo-yo no le temo a ningún hyuga menos a tu padre solo me siento incomodo ante sus presencias son muy molestos para mi.-se defendió el uchiha

-¿con ninguno te agrada?-pregunto la ojiperla

-ninguno en absoluto

-¿ni siquiera yo?

-tu sabes que contigo es diferente. Además…-se acercó a ella y la tomo de las caderas-tu ya no eres mas una hyuga recuérdalo

-mmm como olvidarlo si me recuerdas cada rato que ahora soy uchiha-dijo colocando sus brazos en el cuello de su esposo

-es que me hace feliz que lo seas y que todo el mundo sepa quien es mi adorable, tierna y maléfica esposa con cara de niña buena

-¿dices que no soy una niña buena?

-pues…con lo que me has demostrado y echo con migo no hay duda de que no lo eres-se burlo el uchiha haciendo una de sus típicas sonrisas causándole un sonrojo máximo a su esposa

-ba…baka termina de alistarte y vámonos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Papeles, documentos, informes, libros, ropa, ramen, arma, posters, pergaminos y uno que otro insecto caminando entre toneladas y toneladas de basura es lo que se podía apreciar en la oficina del actual hokage de la aldea el cual se encontraba sentado en su escritorio con la cabeza recargada en el y aparentemente dormido y lo único que se escuchaba eran sus fuertes ronquidos

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver la silueta de una joven de delgada figura y cabello castaño quien entraba con una sesta en la mano

-naruto como estabas tan ocupado decidí venir a traerte algo de…-pero lo que al llegar era una sonrisa se trasformo en una mueca de disgusto al ver al rubio dormido como si nada entre los papeles

Por su parte el rubio estaba tan perdido en su mundo de sueños que no se dio cuenta en el momento en el que un gran libro fe arrojado sobre su cabeza causándole un enorme dolor que lo despertó de golpe

-kaaaaa duele duele-dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza y miraba hacia riba encontrándola cara de su esposa y sin mas levanto la cabeza haciendo una mueca-akane-chan por que me golpeas no ves que estoy haciendo mi trabajo

-¿trabajo? Ser hokage es un trabajo duro que requiere el 110% de el tiempo y esfuerzo no de siestas y juegos… ¡a si que levanta tu trasero y has algo productivo!

-vamos no es para tanto akane-chan sabes que yo trabajo muy duro anoche tuve que quedarme despierto leyendo pergaminos y estoy muy cansado, necesito dormir o me volveré un zombi

-mmm bueno dejemos eso a un aun lado te he traído el almuerzo para que repongas fuerzas y no te quedes dormido ¿si?, cuando lo haces pueden destruir la aldea entera y ni a si te despertarían- dijo sonriente la castaña

-ha me trajiste comida ¡muchas gracias akane-chan eres la mejor esposa del mundo! Te prometo que al acabar mi trabajo iré a verte en el restaurante y te ayudare cuanto pueda

-jeje muchas gracias naruto

Unos toques en la puerta llamaron la atención de la castaña mientras el rubio tomaba la cesta que le había traído su mujer para encontrarse con un tazón enorme de ramen y un pastel

-Ho akane-chan no sabes lo feliz que me haces- dijo cautivado por el delicioso aroma que salía de su alimento favorito, estaba dispuesto a darle la primer probada cuando se volvieron a escuchar golpes en la puerta-¡pase!- grito el rubio para seguir con su tarea pero mas al ver la persona que entraba por la puerta su hambre se desvaneció por completo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Tétrica…**_

Palabra correcta para describir esa casa aun siendo tan linda tenía un aire de frialdad que la rodeaba por completo sin contar lo denso que se había vuelto el ambiente cuando todos se sentaron en el lujoso comedor y quedado en completo silencio

Aunque ya hubiera estado en esa casa tanto tiempo, que se crio en ella, que en ella nació en solo los pocos meses que llevaba de casada ya había olvidado lo fría que era y como era dia tras otro una intensa tortura que pensándolo bien no sabia como pudo soportar tanto tiempo

-hinata-se escucho una fuerte y dominante voz-me alegra mucho que decidieran venir ha visitarnos hoy hace mucho que no venias

-lo siento mucho padre-de disculpo-pero no había tenido tiempo y sasuke se encontraba de misión y se mas hacia mas propio esperar a venir con el

-por que ni que no pudieras salir sin su autorización ni pedirle permiso-intervino una joven castaña

-hanabi por favor compórtate, creo que hinata hiso muy bien las mujeres deben de preocuparse por tratar bien a su esposo y ser bien vistas en la sociedad sobretodo una recién casada como ella

-hump. Mi esposa no esta para servirme y estoy seguro que ella tiene mente propia para decidir que hacer lo que quiera sin necesidad e de que yo le tenga que autorizar nada- defendió sasuke quien no se encontraba muy a gusto con los comentarios que hicieron su suegro y su cuñada

-pues no lo demuestras uchiha- respondió enojada hanabi

-onee-chan por…por favor no seas mala con sasuke yo no vine por que quería volver…volver a esta casa ya casada sola si… por primera ves después dejar de ser hyuga no era con mi marido- el uchiha sonrió con tal comentario mientras que por su lado su hermana hacia un puchero.

-tenias que ser tan anticuada hina actúas como las amas de casa de hace un siglo- se burlo la castaña

-es bueno que las mujeres sigan con las tradiciones sobretodo si se convertirán en lideres algún dia hanabi no lo olvides, a si que en ves de burlarte de la actitud de tu hermana mayor deberías de aprender un poco mas de ella para saber asumir correctamente tu cargo cuando yo muera. Sentencio su padre

-ella asumirá el cargo creí que seria mi hina-san- se escucho un voz que llamo la atención de todos los presentes era una pequeña anciana de blancos cabellos y ojos perlados que miraba algo preocupada la escena

- ¡nana!- guitaron al mismo tiempo las dos hyugas menores parándose de sus asientos y acercándose rápidamente a la mujer para abrazarla fuertemente

-mis niñas no saben cuanto las extrañe-dijo dulcemente la anciana mientras correspondía su abrazo

-nana te echamos mucho de menos que bueno que ya volviste- dijo la castaña a punto de llorar de felicidad

-si nana tenemos tanto que no te vemos- hablo hinata muy sonriente-mira ven tengo que presentarte a alguien -La hyuga tomo la mano de la anciana y la acerco al ojinegro haciendo que este se pusiera de pie en frente de ellas- mira él es sasuke uchiha mi marido

-vaya, vaya pero que joven tan apuesto hinata cuando me avisaron que te casarías no pensé que fuera tan guapo tu prometido…humm pero mi niña el joven que me describiste en tus cartas no se parece en absoluto a este.

-disculpe- dijo sasuke algo confundido, no tenia ni idea de quien era esa mujer y por qué decía eso y lo mas importante ¿Por qué hinata le escribía cartas a la mujer hablando sobre el?

-es solo que no eres como te imagine y mucho menos pensé que fueras un uchiha, no te ofendas hijo pero el chico que hinata me había descrito según sus propias palabras era un hombre amable, bondadoso y muy atractivo de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes

Después del último comentario de la mujer todo se volvió silencioso y el ambiente se tenso tanto que era difícil ver la escena sin ganas de salir huyendo, todos mostraban distintas emociones: hanabi estaba mirando a la anciana con una sonrisa nerviosa ya que ella no tenia la culpa de no estar bien informada, la anciana miraba sin entender a hinata, hinata miraba preocupada a sasuke y el uchiha miraba el suelo y apretaba los puños molesto.

-no...no nana lo que pasa es que ya han pasado mas de 6 años y medio que no sabia nada de ti…y en ese tempo han…han pasado muchas cosas-trato de componer las cosas la mayor de las hermanas- por que no hablamos en mi habitación…hay muchas cosas de…de las que te debes enterar-dijo tomando la mano de la anciana y recibiendo un si de esta- sa…sasuke por que…por que no vienes con nosotras será mas fácil si tu me ayudas a aclarar ciertas cosas- el mencionado solo asintió y empezaron a caminar rumbo a la ex habitación de la ojiperla

Ya en el cuarto de esta la hyuga mayor se sentó en la cama al igual que hinata mientras que sasuke solo se recargo en la pared atento a lo que decían

-bueno mi niña me puedes explicar que hice mal para que todos se pusieran a si, si fue algo muy malo enserio que lo ciento

-no te preocupes nana tu no tienes la culpa de nada solo que tengo tanto que contarte-suspiro la peliazul- tiempo después de mi cumpleaños 16, después de que tu te marcharas comenzó la guerra. Yo estaba en el equipo de rastreo de enemigos y luego de que naruto-kun empezara a peleara contra pain y yo decidiera interferir en la batalla resulte gravemente herida fue necesario que me llevaran a un hospital pero ya que la aldea había sido destruida el lugar mejor capacitado al que me pudieron llevar fue al hospital de suna.

Hinata escucho un gruñido proveniente de sasuke, sabia que a él no le gustaba escuchar acerca de algo relacionado con suna o su antiguo amor pero era necesario que se lo contara a su nana para que esta comprendiera lo que le había pasado

-luego de estar en ese lugar algunos días en estado muy grave pudieron estabilizarme pero aun estaba demasiado herida como para pararme y en ese lugar conocí a gaara…-no estaba segura si continuar o no con esa parte de la historia a si que decidió hacerlo lo mas breve posible- estuve mas de 3 meses hospitalizada con el visitándome todos los días era muy agradable con migo y empezamos a salir- podía sentir como sasuke se tensaba cada ves mas en su lugar a si que lo jejo hasta ahí con los detalles- luego de un año saliendo con el y que la guerra terminara gracias a naruto-kun y sasuke quienes enfrentaron a madara y destruyeron a tobi

Ante el último comentario sasuke asomo un poco la vista no le había comentado nada a hinata sobre ese sujeto pero debería ser lo mejor no debería preocuparse menos con el embarazo apenas iniciado

-yo fui mandada a una misión junto a sai-kun uno de los ninjas de la aldea en busca de unos prófugos y en esos momentos sasuke estaba pasando por una era oscura y era uno de los renegados que eran buscados por la aldea- en ese momento la anciana quien estaba prestando mucha atención a hinata llevo su mirada al uchiha- uno de los que estaban escapando era parte del equipo de sasuke y cuando yo lo enfrente a el y a su amigo decidió llevarme consigo ya que le podría ayudar a encontrar a su hermano ya que cuando tobi uso a los caídos en batalla como armas al ser destruido de alguna forma itachi-kun pudo volver a la vida pero estaba perdido y sin memoria alguna por lo que no era fácil de encontrar, al pasar tiempo en el equipo de sasuke empecé a conocerlo mejor y entendí que no era mala persona solo que había sido muy dañado- dijo con cara triste al recordar el anterior estado de soledad del uchiha

La mayor aun que sorprendida por lo que hasta ahora le habían contado no tenia ni la mas mínima duda de que "su niña" ya había crecido, se le veía mas fuerte y se notaba que ese chico aunque pudo hacerle algo terrible alguna vez era el amor de su vida.

-Después de durar casi 2 años en el equipo de sasuke ya no tan a la fuerza, me sorprendió un dia con que debíamos regresar a la aldea y que el planeaba quedarse a vivir en ella. Fue difícil que lo aceptaran al principio y tubo que durar un año completo a prueba y sin misiones pero con el tiempo se fue acoplando, yo estuve con el todo ese tiempo ya que me sentía muy cómoda con el-admitió sonrojada la joven- pero yo aun tenia una relación con gaara y al acabar el año de prueba de sasuke, gaara me pidió matrimonio y yo acepte

Pero luego de que pasaran una serie de eventos comprendí que ya no estaba enamorada de el sino de sasuke pero no podía faltar a mi decisión. Y en el momento que pensaba que nunca podría estar con el, gaara me dio el mejor regalo del mundo…mi libertad.- dijo sonriendo recordando exactamente aquel dia en la iglesia.

_**flashBack… **_

_se encontraba acurrucada en la banca que había en la habitación abrazándose a si misma, no podía creer como había terminado en esa situación sasuke la había ido a buscar una semana antes de que la ceremonia iniciara a decirle…no a exigirle que dejara a gaara pero no podía el había estado con ella cuando mas lo necesitaba y la busco dia y noche desde su desaparición y aun habiendo pasado dos años el no había perdido la esperanza, de solo haberlo visto el primer dia que llego a la aldea esperándola para luego abrasarla y besarla no pudo habitar las lagrimas de felicidad, pero ahora…ahora sabia que al salir por la puerta y caminar rumbo al altar no serian lagrimas de alegría las que derramaría sino unas de total dolor al saber que no seria el la persona que a ella le gustaría que fuera el novio_

_pero unos golpes en la puerta la sacaran de sus pensamientos y rápidamente se limpio las lagrimas y trato de dar la mejor sonrisa falsa que podía. Para luego abrir la puerta dejando ver unos intensos ojos verdes que la veían directamente_

_-ga…gaara que haces a qui se supone que el novio no debe de ver a la novia antes de la boda_

_-lo se…pero tenia que confirmar algo antes de hacer todo este fraude- contesto el tranquilo cerrando la puerta_

_-¿fraude?...no..no entiendo a lo que te refieres con eso-admitió confundida y algo preocupada la hyuga-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-fácil, esta boda es una total farsa…-respondió el kage volteando para mirarla directo a los ojos- por que tu no me amas- aquello paralizo a la hyuga como era que lo había notado ¿era tan obvia? Y ¿lo hirió con eso? Que tal que todo ese tiempo lo había sabido y estaba realmente herido… ¡por dios! De solo pensarlo ella_

_-ga…gaara yo en verdad- no sabia que decir realmente lo único que quería era que no odiara por que ya no lo amara seguía siendo muy importante para ella_

_-tranquila, no te odio- dijo como leyendo sus pensamientos haciendo que ella se sorprendiera aun mas- creo que ya veía venir esto…desde que regresaste a la aldea con el uchiha eres otra te ves mas radiante, confiada y sobretodo feliz…mucho mas feliz de lo que te he visto con migo debo admitir _

_-gaara…yo en verdad te quiero muchísimo- dijo la hyuga conteniendo las lagrimas que se le querían escapar_

_-lo se, pero ya no me amas…se que ahora lo amas a el y comprendo- dijo desviando su mirada hacia el techo pero sin mirarlo realmente, solo sumiéndose en sus pensamientos- sabes, aunque yo aya creído haber conocido la dicha después de pelear contra naruto y dejar a un lado mi parte salvaje para ser querido por miles y tenido el honor de representar a mi amado pueblo, creo que nunca estuve completo hasta que apareciste tu y me enseñaste mil maravillas del mundo que desconocía por completo. Me motivaste a seguir metas que me eran desconocidas y a amar de manera que nuca había amado, creo que eso significa haber encontrado a tu parte perfecta_

_-gaara…-susurro hinata sintiéndose aun peor por el chico con las palabras que decía_

_-pero estando e un mundo tan grande lleno de piezas de un enorme rompecabezas siempre habrá una pieza que coincida con una parecida pero por mas que intentes dejarlas juntas por que estas conforme con el resultado tendrás que buscar la pieza que encaje perfecto con cada una de ellas, pero en este caso creo que yo soy una pieza extraviada de otro rompecabezas que por asares del destino termino encajando en un lugar que no le correspondía porque de alguna manera u otra sé que tu eres exactamente la pieza que me falta a mi y el la que te falta a ti y aunque me duela mucho el saber que no te tendré a mi lado al menos seré feliz de saber que encontraste tu verdadero lugar_

_-eso…eso quiere decir que…que tu-empezó la hyuga para ser interrumpida por unos cálidos labios que eran posicionados sobre los suyos sorprendiéndola sobremanera, y aun que no se sintieran aquellos sentimientos que antes nacían en el encuentro de sus bocas podía sentir todos los sentimientos que el la trataba de transmitir dándole a entender que estaba sellando el adiós con esta ultima muestra de afecto, a si que se dejo llevar por aquel momento correspondiendo el gesto y dejando por fin brotar esas cristalinas lagrimas separándose lentamente del chico _

_-parece que es el adiós hina-dijo suave el pelirojo aun a centímetros de ella colocando una mano en su mejilla limpiando sus lagrimas-espero que seas muy feliz eres libre de irte y descuida yo estaré bien. Ahora ve y búscalo no creo que este muy feliz en estos momentos _

_-gaara aunque lo nuestro no aya tenido un buen final ten en cuenta que todo lo que pasamos juntos nunca lo podre olvidar mucho menos esto a..adiós- finalizo dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo de el lugar, tendría mucho que explicar después pero ese no era el momento tenia que hablar primero con sasuke…_

_**Fin del flashBack… **_

Ella no podía estar mas agradecida con el pelirrojo en verdad era una persona con un corazón muy puro que creía imposible de corromper.

-a si que ese chico gaara era con el que te casarías…pero perdón que me meta ¿Por qué si ya eras libre se tardaron tantos años en casarse?

-es que las cosas no eran tan fáciles nana, mi padre se enojo mucho por la cancelación de la boda y ya que sasuke era un ex traidor a él no le agradaba la idea de que estuviéramos juntos y después de…un accidente con su compañera sakura las cosas empeoraron y sasuke y yo nos separamos por casi 2 años ya que yo estaba pasando por una crisis a causa de todos los acontecimientos, pero luego gracias a naruto-kun nos rencontramos y empezamos de nuevo, aunque los pleitos con mi padre y hanabi empeoraron encontré el valor de enfrentarlos y las cosas se aclararon ahora sé que mi padre era duro con migo solo porque se preocupaba por mi y aunque no lo demuestre se ha ablandado un poco con migo

La anciana se sintió realmente feliz al escuchar eso cuando hinata estaba pequeña odiaba verla llorar por los maltratos de su padre y sobretodo el tener la impotencia de no poder protegerla por ser de la rama secundaria de la familia pero ahora que todo estaba bien con ellos dos e quitaba un gran peso de encima

-fue un largo año de conflictos pero al final tuvimos su bendición, pero luego de eso neji regreso de una larga misión que tubo en el la aldea del sonido y al en encontraros juntos no le pareció, casi se matan el y sasuke en una pelea que tuvieron por lo mismo ya que sasuke creía que a neji le gustaba mas que como prima pero sé que el amor que nos tenemos mutuamente es fraternal pero él se tardo algo en aceptarlo y por eso nos volvimos a separar-suspiro- nuestra relación a sido algo…complicada pero al final siempre terminamos juntos y al fin somos felices y esperamos formar una linda familia

-eso me alegra mucho mi niña no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que encontraste un buen hombre con el cual pasar tu vida y seas tan plena y feliz con el y con tu familia. Yo siempre supe que eras una niña especial y que después de todo ese sufrimiento encontrarías la felicidad- le sonrió la anciana de ojos claros mientras le tocaba la mejilla

-muchísimas gracias nana- respondió la hyuga regalándole una enorme sonrisa a la mayor

Mientras tanto sasuke solo veía la escena cautivado por el amor que se tenían ambas hyugas mutuamente, era increíble la dulzura que emanaba de ellas ahora sabia de donde había sacado su esposa tal bondad, nunca en su vida imagino poder ver a otro hyuga comportarse como ella.

-bueno niña deberíamos de bajar ya tu padre a de estar impaciente esperándonos para él te

-tienes razón bajemos-apoyo la ojiluna mientras se paraban he iban con el resto de la familia

Cuando bajaron encontraron ya a su padre, hermana y hasta su primo neji sentados en la sala listos para servir él te, al llegar los tres se les quedaron viendo y el ultimo mencionado saludo alegre a su prima mientras esta le correspondía el gesto y se sentó junto con sasuke y la anciana. El resto de la tarde paso muy bien se la pasaron hablando muy bien y una que otra ves hanabi le hacia una broma a hinata o a si primo recibiendo solo reproches de él y ligeras llamadas de atención de parte de su padre, se había pasado tan rápido el tiempo que no se dieron cuenta cuando ya se encontraban de regreso a su casa solo los dos

-parece que te la pasaste muy bien-dijo el uchiha-pero creo que olvidaste el motivo por el cual hicimos la visita

-haa por dios ¡lo…lo olvide completamente!- grito recordando la ex hyuga

-se nota que eres una despistada-se burlo el uchiha mientras sonreía de lado-pero ni creas que me aras regresar pronto a esa casa a si que esos hyugas tendrán que esperar mas para saberlo

La ojiperla iba a reclamar pero una figura enfrente de ellos hiso que se detuviera y se quedar en blanco, mientras el uchiha solo miraba a aquella persona con odio

-sasuke-kun…hinata hace mucho que no nos vemos…yo…yo quería hablar con ustedes para…

-no- se apresuró a decir el uchiha mientras se colocaba enfrente de su esposa como protección-naruto ya me dijo lo que quieres y de una ves te digo que no lo conseguirás a si que haznos un favor a todos y lárgate de aquí…sakura

- sasuke-kun yo sé que hice mal y no sabes cuantas noches me he atormentado con eso pero si me dejas explicarles…si me dejas explicarle a ella lo único que quiero de ella es su perdón y solo eso, sé que es difícil que me lo den los lastime mucho a ustedes y a naruto y no saben lo mucho que me duele reconocer mis errores pero he recibido ayuda, he ido con profesionales y estoy curada y lo único que me a mantenido en vida todo este tiempo es la esperanza de que me perdonen

Termino de hablar desesperada la hurano mas sasuke seguía e su misma posición y la hyuga seguía sin responder

-per…perdonar-hablo por fin hinata asiendo que ambos voltearan a verla- tu…te atreves a pedir disculpas- la chica apretó los puños y trato de contener su ira- ¿como puedes siquiera aparecerte después de lo que hiciste?- unas lagrimas traicioneras empezaron a recorrer todo su abatido rostro, de solo tenerla enfrente de ella todos los recuerdos de su terrible pasado salía a flote- no sabes lo mucho que sufrimos por tu culpa todo le que tuvimos que pasar ¡tu me lo quitaste! ¡tu te lo llevaste para siempre y evitaste que pudiéramos estar juntos! ¡tu…tu tu lo mataste!- soltó en un doloroso grito mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas a l piso

-¡hinata párate!- se apresuró el uchiha a tratar de ayudarla a levantarse en su condición no podía recibir ese estilo de noticias y estaba demasiado afectada

-sakura tu…tu mataste a mi bebe…-dijo cabizbaja en un susurro mientras las lagrimas seguían saliendo sin control

.

..

.

.

.

**Chan chan chan chan!**

**lo se lo se me tarde demasiado y me disculpo por eso pero como abran notado este cap fue mas largo de lo común y es que quería dejar de una ves clara la historia para proceder con lo de tobi y todo eso y aunque creo que con el final de este capitulo deje a barias con cara de whf? O.0 tratare de aclararlo en el siguiente a que esto no se lo esperaban no jiji (inter: que mala eres) yo: no soy mala solo le doy mas trama a la historia (inter: naa sigues siendo mala :p) yo : pues será que aprendí de ti :p**

**bueno espero que les aya gustado tan siquiera un poco el cap, espero no tardarme demasiado con la conty lo prometo! n_n**

**¿UN REVIEW PARA MÍ?**


	8. un angel en el cielo

**¡OLA SOVREVIVIENTES DE LA APOCALIPCIS FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**COMO ESTAN? LAMENTO HABER TARDAD MUCHO CON LA CONTY PERO NO TENIA LAP Y PARA MI SUERTE SANTA ME TRAJO UNA ESTE AÑO ASIQ QUE ES PROBABLE QUE TENGA MENOS PROBLEMAS EN ACTUALIZAR Y HACERLO CON MAS FRECUENCIA (O ESO ESPERO) NO HE TENIDO MUCHA INSPIRACION ESTOS DIAS PERO ESPERO QUE MI CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO AL IGUAL QUE LOS OTROS, DE LOS CUALES QUIERO AGRADECERLES TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS NO CREI QUE MI HISTORIA LES FUERA A GUSTAR TANTO. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS :D**

**Los personajes no son míos son de su respectivo autor u_u**

**NUESTRO RETO MÁS GRANDE**

**CAP 8.-Un ángel en el cielo **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Estaba tan nerviosa pérdida en sus pensamientos, con la cara agachada, sabía que no sería fácil decírselo y como no, con semejante noticia no sabía cómo reaccionaría. No tenía idea si lo que paso era para bien o para mal y que consecuencias traería, pero estando ahí en la orilla de aquel lago en donde solían verse y donde "eso" ocurrió por primera vez, estaba segura de que nunca se arrepentiría de lo que paso. Tal vez fue insensato y lo sabía, no pensaron las cosas claramente dejándose llevar por el deseo que tenían y habían terminado juntos en ese lugar y no una ni dos veces, si no aproximadamente dos veces por semana desde hace dos meses y no pensaron en las consecuencias de sus actos. Digo, ya con casi 18 años con tantas charlas y consejos que les daban, con toda la información sobre el tema que les daban desde la academia y ni una sola vez les paso en la cabeza que debían protegerse.**_

_**Y ahora ella estaba ahí en ese lago para darle la noticia a su novio que esperaba un hijo que no precisamente lo trajo la cigüeña.**_

_**Escucho un pequeño ruido que hiso que se sobresaltara ¡él ya había llegado! O eso pensó porque al voltear no encontró la figura de su novio sino la de su demacrada compañera de equipo. Sakura Urano estaba en frente de ella con cara furiosa y los ojos hinchados**_

_**-¡tu!**_

_**-sakura-chan pero ¿Qué?...**_

_**- tú lo arruinaste… ¿no se supone que éramos amigas? Cómo pudiste hacerme esto-reclamo la ninja llena de rabia-cuando regresaste a la aldea me alegre mucho por ti y por gaara porque tendrías la vida de princesa que cualquiera desearía y porque trajiste de vuelta al amor de mi vida y yo también podría cumplir mis sueños de princesa y estaba realmente feliz por eso-las lágrimas empezaban a salir libre mente por sus ojos mientras apretaba los puños dolida**_

_**-sa..Sakura-chan- la hyuga se acercó unos pasos pero de nuevo retrocedió, sakura en verdad se había vuelto su amiga y no se había detenido a pensar en ella y ahora que la veía a si no sabía cómo reaccionar **_

_**-demo…nunca pensé que terminaras arruinándome todo…que decidieras quitármelo y por eso nunca te perdonare- la miro fijamente llena de odio y rencor-te juro hinata por lo más sagrado que arruinare tu vida tal como tú lo hiciste con la mía **_

_**La ojiperla abrió los ojos a mas no poder, sabía que sakura estaba herida pero ¿tanto como para amenazarla a si? Ella era una de sus mejores amigas y estaba segura que solo lo decía porque se sentía traicionada pero nunca la lastimaría…o al menos es lo que ella esperaba **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seguía tirada en el suelo viendo las imágenes de su pasado, si hubiera puesto atención, si no le hubiera costado tanto aceptar la verdad del estado de su amiga, si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a las señales, a los síntomas , tal vez si lo hubiera hecho su destino sería diferente no tendiera que haber sufrido tanto, ellos dos estarían juntos desde mucho antes, quizás no sentiría el odio profundo que sentía en estos momentos a alguien al que algún día pudo llamar amiga, y lo más importante de todo…quizás su primer hijo estaría vivo.

Ella lo pudo ver desde el día que se le enfrento en el lago, sus ojos reflejaban odio, odio puro hacia ella y simplemente lo ignoro y ahora estaba hay de nuevo después de tantos años frente a frente y de nuevo no tenía que decir, no por no querer herirla si no porque la herida era ella y el dolor que sentía en ese momento en el pecho le causaba un gran nudo en la garganta y una inmensa agonía en el corazón.

-vete ya sakura no quiero escuchar lo que vienes a decir y por lo que podrás notar hinata no está en condiciones de hacerlo – llevo su mirada hacia arriba y ahí estaba su marido enfrente de ella protegiéndola de salir lastimada como siempre

-no claro que lo estoy- era verdad se sentía fatal, no importaba el paso de los años la noticia de la pérdida de su hijo le dolía igual que el primer día y sería una cargaría el resto de su vida pero quería sacar siquiera un poco más del dolor que oprimía su corazón lo necesitaba.

-hinata yo…- empezó la huraño acercándose un poco

-tu…tú lo arruinaste- interrumpió la hyuga mientras apoyaba sus manos en el piso y se ponía lentamente de pie aun con la cara agachada y con los ojos escondidos por su cabello- ¿no se supone que herramos amigas he?...sakura- la pelirosa abrió los ojos como platos ante la reacción de la ojiperla, se veía tan sombría, con falta de vida, sabía que lo que hiso no tenía perdón de dios pero nunca se imaginó que dejara un cambio tan drástico en hinata

-¿recuerdas lo que me diste? Porque y…yo nunca lo olvidare sabes, al empezar los dolores tu solo dijiste "tranquila es normal con este medicamento no hay de qué preocuparse" y yo te creí porque…porque eras mi ami…amiga- le costaba tanto hablar que era inevitable para ella que otra vez las lágrimas empezaran a correr libremente por su rostro – no sabía de ese medicamento pero no dude de tu palabra después de que te disculparas de como habías actuado y me sorprendí mucho que ya supieras de mi embarazo y que dijeras que me ayudarías en todo lo posible en el

-hinata yo…en ese momento estaba llena de celos, rabia y mucha ira no tome bien mis decisiones y me deje guiar por mis impulsos y mis ganas de venganza, una venganza sin sentido porque sasuke-kun nunca me amo, pero no lo quería aceptar en ese momento porque me combensi a mí misma que debajo de esa capa de frialdad había un hombre que en verdad me amaba y te odiaba porque solo con tigo él podía ser el mismo y sonreír por eso yo…por eso yo…

-por eso trataste de quitarme del camino, pero… ¿de esa forma? Que…que culpa tenía una creatura inocente ¡pudiste matarme a mí! ¡Lo hubiera preferido mil veces a que me quitaras la vida después del parto que a mi bebe que ni siquiera pudo ver la luz del día! No lo entiendo yo ¡nunca podre entenderte sakura! Yo…yo haa…-de repente la ex hyuga sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago haciendo que se asustaría y tocara la zona afectada

-hinata estas bien.- por primera vez interfirió su esposo preocupado por su estado

-no yo haa…-se volvió a quejar haciendo que su marido no lo pensara don veces y la subió a sus brazos – sasuke t…te…tengo miedo

-tranquila no pasara nada te llevare al hospital- trato de tranquilizar el uchiha avanzando sin perder tiempo olvidando por completo a la pelirosa "_diablos sabía que esto solo traería problemas" _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Tsunade descansaba en su cómoda oficina mientras miraba con aburrimiento unos papeles del hospital. Ella creía que al terminar con su puesto de hokage podría dejar de ver tanto papeleo y se podría retirar para poder así beber y apostar sin que nadie le reclamara por sus responsabilidades, a no pero a Naruto se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de ponerla a cargo del hospital de la aldea y como en ese tiempo no había mucha gente capacitada no tuvo más que aceptar, y aun que ya habían pasado los años ella seguía ahí "**costumbre creo". **Pensó para si ya no era como en el tempo de guerra donde siempre estaba ocupada moviéndose de aquí para allá cuidando a todos los ninjas heridos, ahora raramente había emergencias en las cuales la necesitaran, solo eran papel y papeles los que tenía q firmar todos los días

-que aburrido, donde dejaría escondido shizune el sake-se quejó la rubia en verdad que estaba aburrida

-¡donde esta Tsunade! Me urge que venga- escucho de repente un grito cerca de su oficina

-tranquilo señor uchiha ella está ocupada con unos documentos por favor denos a la paciente y nosotros nos encargaremos

-al carajo sus papeles necesito que ella la atienda ella misma donde está su maldita oficina- al reconocer la vos gruñona y quejumbrosa supo inmediatamente quien era así que decidió salir de su oficina para encontrarse con el menor de los uchihas.

Mas al acercarse al pasillo donde se escuchaba su vos y la de la enfermera calmándolo imaginaba que tenía que recoger a un paciente del hospital para interrogarlo o para trasladarlo y ya se había desesperado, como comúnmente pasaba con los ninjas que querían ver pacientes, pero al llegar donde se encontraba grande fue su sorpresa al ver a sasuke con hinata en brazos la cual lloraba y se tocaba el estomago

-pero que pasa aquí- dijo sorprendida ante la escena

-eso lo hablamos luego atiéndela- le respondió sasuke autoritario- le duele el estómago y no para de quejarse

-está bien, acuéstala en la camilla. Enfermera llévela a urgencias y preparen mi equipo y un monitor para ver al bebe

-en seguida Tsunade-san- y la enfermera se retiró ayudada por dos más trasladándola rápidamente a la sala seguidas por la ex -hokage y el uchiha al cual para su mal humor no lo dejaron entrar

.

.

El tiempo se le hacía eterno sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, con la cabeza agachada y sostenida por sus manos

-sasuke…como esta hinata- apareció un ojiazul preocupado mientras miraba al uchiha, no sabía que había pasado pero una de las enfermeras del lugar lo había ido a ver a la torre del hokage para avisarle lo ocurrido con la peliazul y que Tsunade la había mandado ya que sasuke necesitaba compañía y aun que estuviera histérico en sus adentros sabía que lo mejor era mantenerse clamado para ser de más ayuda a su amigo

El nombrado no se movió de su lugar al reconocer la vos de su mejor amigo, lo único que quería era que Tsunade saliera de esa maldita habitación y le dijera como se encontraba su esposa

-no lo sé no me han dicho nada

-que paso sasuke porque…-no alcanzo a terminar su pregusta ya que fue interrumpido por el moreno

-porque no me avisaste cuando llego he, Naruto- levanto por fin la cabeza el menor de los uchihas mirando directamente a los ojos al rubio dejando ver en sus oscuras perlas toda la preocupación que sentía en ese momento-si lo hubieras echo y la pude haber protegido mejor y no estaríamos de nuevo aquí como en ese entonces….si….si ella vuelve a perderlo Naruto yo ya no podre seguir – soltó frustrado mientras tiraba de sus cabellos tratando de contenerse

-sasuke…no me digas que a la persona a la que te refieres es _ella_- pregunto el ojiazul alarmado y el silencio de su amigo se lo confirmo. Era ella, ella estaba de nuevo en la aldea su vieja compañera de equipo que le había causado gran dolor, pero sobre todo a su amigo y a hinata…_**hinata.**_Al momento de pensar en la joven una escalofriante idea le vino a la cabeza- ¡sasuke no me digas que sakura intento hacerle algo de nuevo!

-no la ataco si a eso te refieres, pero con solo verla fue suficiente daño para ella- recordó la escena de esa tarde, como había reaccionado cada lagrima, cada gemido de dolor y toda la ira que salía de aquel frágil cuerpo puro y bondadoso que siempre lo deslumbraba con su sonrisa y ahora que sakura había vuelto arruino todo.

-entonces que paso ella…intento hacer las paces o de que le dijo que le hiso…-más ninguna de sus preguntas fueron contestadas- sasuke por un demonio ¡dime algo! hinata-chan es mi amiga y también me preocupo mucho por ella

De repente el rubio paso de estar frente a la silla donde estaba su amigo a ser lanzado bruscamente a una de las paredes del hospital mientras sasuke lo tomaba del cuello de la chamarra y lo miraba lleno de furia

-preocuparte por ella ¡si estuvieras tan preocupado por ella como dices no hubieras dejado volver a sakura! ¡Si en verdad lo estuvieras tendrías un poco de dignidad y no la perdonarías Naruto! Y estas son las consecuencias de no haberlo echo, de no preocuparte lo suficiente por ella ¡por la maldita culpa de sakura y tuya hinata puede perder a nuestro hijo por segunda vez! Entiendes que es eso Naruto saber que podrías perder a un hijo que nunca alcanzaste a tener en tus manos y tener que ser el fuerte para que hinata no se desplome

Tenía una gran cantidad de ira que necesitaba expulsar de su cuerpo y el único con el que podía desquitarse en ese momento era aquel rubio. Naruto comprendía completamente eso y dejaba que su amigo se desquitara en él, aunque sentía que muchas de las cosas que decía el uchiha en verdad eran ciertas, él nunca había sufrido tanto como el de pequeño por que no sintió que era una familia mientras que sasuke tuvo una que de un día a otro desapareció, él no sabía que era tener amigos de verdad, y el uchiha se veía siempre rodeado de personas después de su perdida pero él sabía que solo eran personas superficiales y otras que simplemente le tenían lastima cosa que le dañaba más el orgullo y lo hiso frio y alejado y definitivamente él no había sentido lo que era perder a un hijo mientras que su amigo corría el riesgo de vivirlo por segunda ocasión

-teme…ya verás que hinata-chan estará bien ella es muy fuerte

-es lo mismo- lo soltó con brusquedad al hokage- es exactamente lo mismo que dijiste la vez pasada…fueron idénticos sus dolores a los de esa vez y ¿si el resultado es el mismo?...como lo tomara ella que tal si actúa como esa noche

Y sin aviso un fuerte puñetazo lo golpeo directo en la cara – no me vengas con esas estupideces sasuke si digo que hinata-chan es fuerte y lograra recuperarse es porque lo ara ¡yo lo sé! Ella y mi futuro sobrino van a vivir y te sugiero que intentes lo mismo y dejes el pasado en el pasado ¡porque si hinata-chan salga de esa sala y te ve con esa cara de emo anti-social que tienes ahora y se deprime por eso me asegurare que tengas que salir de aquí en silla de ruedas me oíste grandísimo idiota!

El uchiha no le respondió ante la manera en que su amigo trataba de "motivarlo" por así decirlo pero sonrió un poco en sus adentros

-chicos- se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas haciéndolos voltear a ambos para encontrarse a una Tsunade con una bata quien los miraba

-¡vieja como esta hinata-chan!- grito Naruto mientras que un impaciente sasuke esperaba la respuesta de la rubia

-ella y él bebe están mucho mejor ahora, pero se quedó dormida es mejor que la dejemos descansar

-que fue lo que le paso-hablo el ojinegro recibiendo una mirada molesta de la médico ninja

-eso debería preguntarte yo a ti… al parecer ella tuvo una emoción muy fuerte que le afecto en el embarazo…así que dime ¿Qué diablos fue lo que altero tanto a hinata?

-sakura hurano eso fue lo que paso-la mujer palideció en un segundo impactada

-sa…sakura regreso a konoha – simplemente no lo podía creer su estudiante que quiso como a una su hija tal y como con hinata e ino, aquella que había entrenado desde los 13 y que se había vuelto muy importante para ella y que había dañado a la más dulce de sus hijas para después irse sin dejar rastro había regresado de nuevo a la aldea

-que fue exactamente lo que le hiso

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-señor- dijo un ninja con una reverencia a aquel hombre sentado en una especie de trono, no lo podía ver con claridad por culpa de la oscuridad de aquella cueva en la que se encontraban y las velas apenas y alumbraban a aquel sujeto quien lo miraba impaciente

-y bien…se encargaron del traidor

-si señor lo interceptamos antes de que alcanzara a revelar información crucial sobre el proyecto a los ninjas de la hoja

-perfecto, que más averiguaste cuando estabas en konoha investigaste a esos dos

-por supuesto…bueno parece que sus sospechas eran ciertas señor ellos mismos lo confirmaron hace un día al parecer solo tiene poco pero de buena noticia es que las fechas concuerdan

-excelente eso solo mejora las cosas, quien diría que sasuke-kun encontraría a una hyuga para establecerse y sin saberlo el restablecer clan uchiha llenara a las naciones a la oscuridad como debía de haberlo hace mucho el clan y yo me encargare de que si sea- dijo con una sonrisa torcida- solo imagínate si consigo los ojos de tu hijo sasuke- kun- y aun sonriendo se acercó mas a la luz dejando ver su ojo izquierdo con el sharingan activado – pronto konoha sufrirá todo lo que yo sufrí pero sobre todo tu pequeño estudiante kakashi

.

.

.

.

**Chan chan chan chan! **

**BUENO CREO QUE NO SOY MUY BUENA CON EL HABLAR DE LOS BILLANOS PERO ALMENOS ESPERO QUE SEPAN DE QUIEN SE TRATA ES OVBIO NO? **

**BUENO ESPERO Q LES AYA GUSTADO ALMENOS UN POCO Y PERDON POR LAS TARDANSAS **

**¿UN REVIEW PARA MÍ?**

**:3**


End file.
